


（ABO 设定） Wanting your love inside of me

by Riverdeadbank93



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, 悲惨世界
Genre: Alpha ! Jean Valjean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega! Javert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdeadbank93/pseuds/Riverdeadbank93
Summary: 为valvert贡献垃圾ABO文 (Alpha 冉阿让 x Omega 沙威) 。剧情全是扯淡，所有剧情都是为了将他俩搞上床（然而也并没有什么车）。借用部分原作地名，但其实并没有多大关系。* 取名废，标题来源于最近听到的一句歌词：“Don't punish meFor wanting your love inside of me.”





	1. 一

在我们故事发生的年代，整个国家还牢牢地掌握在Alpha的手中。所有的贵族都是Alpha, 或者说只有Alpha才有资格继承爵位。国王当然是一位Alpha, 虽然有传言称他只是一个依靠药物来虚张声势的Beta。绝大部分的高级军官，朝臣，大资本家是Alpha。唯有各大主教是Beta，侍奉上帝的灵魂应该是理性的。当那些Alpha运用惊人的智慧将国家统治的井井有条时， 当他们运用超凡的勇气在外奋勇厮杀时，当他们出现在公共场合，华丽的衣服与云石般雕琢的俊美容颜交相辉映的时候, 那些被他们管理着的Beta则产生由衷地敬佩之情： “这都是上天照着大天使的样子创造的。” 

而在这个由Beta组成的普通市民阶级之下，还有无序的游民阶级。在那些深渊中，生活着另外一群Alpha。他们的体力，智慧，容貌同样高人一等，但却有着残暴粗野的脾性和近乎黑暗的内心。那是魔鬼为了跟老天竞争，而照着自己的样子创造出来的。

在当时的土伦，发生了一件骇人听闻但又极其常见的事情。

一个底层的Alpha活活打死了另外一名Alpha。有人说死者是他妻子的情夫，但也有人说纯粹是这位丈夫为他的妻子发了狂，无端怀疑起了其他的Alpha,而最终酿成了惨剧。这位妻子是一名罕见的Omega。所以无论是淫欲催生了私通，还是淫欲制造了猜忌和暴力。这都是一种罪恶触发了另一种罪恶，一头猛兽被另一头猛兽拽入了地狱。

“这些底层的Alpha本质上是邪恶野蛮的，需要用严厉的律法约束他们不堕落入自身的阴暗面。而那些软弱淫荡的Omega只会激发加速这种堕落。所以让这些不受控制的Alpha接触到Omega是非常危险的。理应禁止这种结合。”当时一位颇有影响力的社会评论家写道。

这名杀了人的丈夫被送上了绞刑架，而那位妻子随后也吊死了自己，留下了一个七八岁的叫沙威的男孩。邻里们指着这个男孩说：“那个大祸害死了，却留下了一个小祸害。” 这个男孩是也是一名Omega。将Omega单纯视作灾星是底层人民浅薄的见识。那位社会评论家也提到过：“Omega本身充满缺陷，但他们是我们的珍宝。眼见这些Omega被侮辱与损耗是不可取的，我们应该设立完善的社会机制去保护他们，让他们与上流阶级的优质Alpha结合。让这些本质高尚的Alpha将好的影响力施加在他们身上，以拯救他们堕落的灵魂。让他们顺从自己的丈夫，并尽可能多地生育优秀的后代，但同时应该限制他们教育子女的权利。” 后来根据他的提议颁布了好几条相关的法律。

可在那个时候，保护Omega的机制并未有建立起来。那个男孩无处可去，便被当地监狱的典狱长收养，在监狱严酷的环境之中成长。土伦监狱是一个关押重刑犯的地方，大部分囚犯都是凶狠的Alpha。牢房里终年不见阳光，闷热潮湿，停滞的空气中混杂着浓烈到令人作呕的信息素的气味。这股臭味能让一个路过的Beta皱眉，却能让一名未被标记的Omega腿软，仿佛光是气味就能让其怀孕。

可沙威并不害怕这些Alpha。因为在这里，他看到了一种更加强大的力量。一股能够让这群野蛮暴虐的野兽服服帖帖的名为法律的秩序。同时，他从小就听了许多有关Omega生性软弱的论调，也就毫不怀疑的相信了这点。因此他就像那些罪孽深重的人跪倒在神像面前那样匍匐在了这台可怖的机器之下。他像隐修士一样用严格的戒条苛待自己，深信遵守法律是唯一的拯救之道。凭借着刚毅的性格，Omega中少有的体魄，以及对法律狂热的信仰。沙威在十六岁的时候就做了监狱的看守。

狼群可不愿意接受羔羊的管理。没有比戏弄这个年轻的Omega更有趣的了，每当沙威经过的时候，这群无所事事的Alpha就争相将脸贴在牢门上的小窗户上，拿身子撞着铁门，朝着狱警吐着各种淫言秽语。也就在那个时候沙威经历了他人生中最重要的阶段，生理的成熟给他的身体和心灵都造成了深刻的影响。他第一次亲身体会到本能这个可怕的魔鬼，那一双要把他往地狱里拽的利爪。他使出浑身力气去摆脱命运笼罩住他的阴影，有时候他搏斗得太猛了，反而走向了另一个极端。Omega生性谄媚，他就要高傲得近乎狂妄。Omega生性软弱，他就要严酷得近乎残忍。犯人们的话戳中了他的痛处，他便把他对自身对命运的那股愤恨都宣泄在了那些Alpha身上。他每次都脸涨得通红，拿更加恶毒的语言回敬他们。然后逮住几个闹腾得最凶的犯人一阵暴打。他对暴力到了滥用的地步，犯人们既恨他又怕他，说他是一个疯子。

借助这种原始的暴力，沙威将犯人牢牢地置于自己的掌控之下。他仅用了两年的时间就升成了副典狱官。现在他是监牢里绝对的主宰了，这种认知给了他一种冰冷的从容，少年时代火山式的暴怒转化为了某种更加深层的性格。他的气息与监狱的阴影融为一体，仿佛成为了这座监狱的灵魂。沙威不再像之前那样频繁地打人和骂人了，可这样的副典狱官却更让犯人心惊胆战。不再有人有兴致跟沙威逗趣了，也不再有人在晚上做一些搂着小狱警的迤逦的梦了。抱着沙威还不如去抱建筑前的石像，那或许还有点体温。

不过话也不能说得太绝对，在任何时候都有勇于往枪口上撞的人。布莱卫刚从别的监狱转来。他在Alpha中也算是凶恶的，并且也特别讨女性的喜欢。这让他觉得他一不怕拳头，二也有能力征服一位Omega。所以他一入狱就嚷嚷着要见那位年轻的副典狱官。“我到要见识一下一个Omega是如何不用身下的小嘴就去制服一群Alpha的。” 他淫笑着说道。

待沙威经过他牢房的时候，他便粗鲁地叫住对方。 “沙威！”他朝沙威吼道。沙威停下脚步，转头看着他。布莱卫露出一个恶心的笑容：“快过来让我瞧瞧你。” 沙威一言不发地打开牢门，一脚踏入牢房，交叉着胳膊，沉默地承受着布莱卫的目光。“哦，你真的是一个Omega。”布莱卫呆住了。副典狱官有着Omega少有的高大体型，眉眼间毫无Omega的媚态，眼神干净而清醒，身上没有一点气味。可是布莱卫敢赌上自己Alpha的尊严，眼前这位穿着笔挺的制服，安安静静地站在自己面前的青年，确实是一名罕见的Omega。这发现让他欣喜若狂：“你，你真好看。”他傻乎乎地说道，还向副典狱官伸出了手。可不等他的脏手触到对方干净的制服，副典狱官的手肘就狠狠地击向他的胸口。他被这一重击直接打到了地上，大脑嗡嗡作响。恍惚中他听到沙威高傲地说：“这下你看清楚了吧。” 布莱卫没想到自己居然被一位Omega一下子就打败了，他羞愧地无地自容。而其他犯人则低声嘲笑他：“这世间竟然有这样的傻子，跑去向绞刑架求爱。” 

TBC


	2. 二

(二)

沙威刚刚从他母亲手中被解救出来的时候，有人预言，这个Omega长大后至少能上男爵的床。他稍大一点的时候，人们在背后议论说，这个Omega可不能再长个了，贵族们不喜欢大个子。当他穿上狱警的衣服，对那些犯人拳打脚踢的时候。认识他的人已经不太会把他和Omega联系起来了。唯有当他走在路上，那些衣着华丽游手好闲的佳公子们会把视线黏在他身上，低声讨论这个面容清秀神情肃穆的少年到底是一个Omega还是Beta。

如今他离开土伦多年，当年那个清秀少年的影子也从他身上消失了。在大街上没有人愿意多看这个身形高大，面容阴沉的青年一眼。

这么多年来沙威一直过着一种禁欲般的生活，这是他下意识地跟Omega的淫荡本性的一种对抗。他从未考虑过与他人的结合，甚至是与一位来自他所崇敬的上流阶级的高尚的Alpha。这本来是一件有益于社会合乎道德的事情，但沙威却从中瞥见了某种恐怖的东西的轮廓 。 

好在当时Omega还允许在政府的某些部门任职，每月从专门的机构领取到所需的抑制剂。抑制剂是直接发放到他们手上的，绕开他们的上级，是为了保护Omega不会因为身份的原因遭受到不正当的侵扰。沙威也因此能够对周围的人保守住他的秘密。

沙威由巴黎警署署长秘书夏布耶先生推荐，来到滨海蒙特勒伊任侦察员一职。那是一个新兴的工业城市，它的现任市长叫马德兰。正是这位马德兰先生将这个小城从破败和萧条中拯救出来。人民喜爱他，他们说他是一位德高望重的主教的亲戚。而且他还是一名Alpha。

可沙威却从这位马德兰先生身上看到了一位叫冉阿让的苦役犯的影子。

那是沙威曾经管理过的一名苦役犯。在牢里他从没找过沙威的麻烦，也不跟其他的犯人斗殴。 他总是一个人安静地待在角落，沉浸在自己的思绪中。但他偶尔抬起头时，双眼却放射出骇人的凶光，加上他本就比一般Alpha还要高大，也就更加显得可怕。沙威痛恨他的眼神，没少揍他。可这位冉阿让也并非平白被冤枉，他尝试越狱好几次，每次都几乎成功。总之这是一个危险并且深不可测的罪犯。

冉阿让在沙威任副典狱官的最后一年刑满释放，当沙威将他不多的东西交到他手上的时候，他低头用一种可怖的眼神打量着沙威，像是要好好记住仇人的脸。沙威也在心中默默记下了这一笔。

可跟那位冉阿让不同，马德兰先生的眼神却是温柔和善的，甚至带有Alpha少有的谦卑和忧郁。在为人处世上他甚至是羞涩的，总是尽可能地避免和人寒暄 ，可独独对沙威非常亲昵。尽管沙威总是对这位上级表现出一种略显敌意的冷淡，并时常用咄咄逼人的目光审视着对方，可这都无法阻挡马德兰先生的热情。他总是详细询问沙威的工作近况，倘若沙威办事太过火，马德兰先生则会加以指正。

马德兰先生不爱社交，却时常邀请沙威去家里吃饭。马德兰先生的家非常朴素，只有些必要的廉价的家具，唯一值钱的则是壁炉上的两个银烛台。第一次去马德兰先生家的时候，沙威的眼睛在烛台上停留稍微长了一点，马德兰先生便讲起了烛台的来历，告诉他这烛台是米里哀主教留给他的，也就自然而然扯出了这位主教诸多行善的事迹。这些故事听得沙威昏昏欲睡，可这竟成了每次晚餐的必要环节。以至于后来沙威看到马德兰先生就要躲避，听到主教的名字就头疼。

马德兰先生还常常要求沙威陪他去附近郊区散步。每次沙威都一言不发地跟在后面，看着他把钱和衣物发放给那些穷人。“这难道不是纵容懒惰吗？”沙威心想。

沙威在市长先生身上同时看到了冉阿让神秘的邪恶和马德兰迂腐的善良，这使他没法喜欢上这位上级。

可其他人还以为他俩关系很亲密。马德兰先生身上总有一种疏远沉郁的气质，这个Alpha像是一位斩断了世俗享乐的神职人员。和他走在一起，连沙威的形象也随之改变了。之前人们认为这个神色严厉的警探像头鬣狗，现在却觉得像一名沉静的修士。而被马德兰先生接济的穷人则把善事算在他们两个人头上。因为有马德兰先生的干预，沙威办事不仅公正而且合乎人道，沙威在大家心中也越发正派起来了。老太太们都喜欢这个正经而严肃的青年，而姑娘们也会找理由跟他搭讪。这让沙威有些闷闷不乐，他感觉他的威信被削弱了，好像一只被主人剪掉了指甲的猫。

TBC


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芳汀出现，不过全是私设。（注意避雷）

在滨海蒙特勒伊有位叫芳汀的Omega , 她曾经与一位劣等的Alpha组建了一个家庭，他们还有了一个女儿。可是当女孩七岁的时候，政府颁布法令禁止了这种堕落的结合。芳汀的Alpha进了监狱，女儿也给送走了。政府对Omega是仁慈的，决定不责罚芳汀，相反，还愿意为她找一个好人家。根据法律，那些有一点地产的Alpha是有权拥有这样一个失足的Omega的。巴马达波先生就是其中一位。他表示愿意用他高尚的灵魂去引导这位Omega。 可芳汀却拒绝了这种崇高的拯救，她说她要等她的Alpha，还要把她的女儿给接回来。她成了马德兰先生工厂的一位女工，她花高价从黑市购买抑制剂来抵抗自己邪恶的冲动，可那点微薄的薪水根本无力支付抑制剂的价格。她很快堕落成了娼妓，可附近的嫖客全都是一些Beta, 她也就深陷无法满足的欲望之中了。

沙威得知这一切后简直是怒不可遏，他冲进窑子逮捕芳汀的时候，芳汀正和另外两名客人纠缠在一起，这幅场景真是让沙威毛骨悚然。那两位客人是裸着身子被侦察员给轰出去的。

“你跟我走！” 沙威一把拽住芳汀。可芳汀已经听不懂他所说的话了，她只是抬起头直勾勾地看着沙威，痴痴地笑道：“警官你真俊。” 她竟反手抓住沙威拽她的那只手，将整个身子挂在了侦察员身上，作势要吻他。沙威给吓呆了，他一时以为是自己体内的那股邪恶的力量具化成了妖女，要拖他进地狱。他竟被这个弱女子给禁锢住了。

最后是沙威的两名手下解救了他们的长官，并把芳汀押回了警署。在警署里，他们让芳汀服用了抑制剂。警署里备有几管抑制剂，专门用来审问犯事的Omega。因为他们被带过来的时候多半都是这样一种神志不清的状态。

等芳汀恢复意识的时候。沙威已经端坐在一边的桌子边，奋笔疾书着什么。

“你将被送进疯人院。” 沙威说道。

沙威指的是那种专门收留精神失常的Omega的疯人院。

芳汀刚清醒就听到这句话。

“您不能这样干！” 芳汀面色苍白地大喊道。

“那些Omega根本就没有疯！你们把他们关在那儿，不给他们抑制剂，拿锁链将他们锁住。身体上的煎熬让他们发了狂，你们就说他们疯了。别让我进去！我会被活活折磨死的！”

“那倒是非常适合你们这些堕落的Omega, 就应该把你们和你们的魔鬼关在一起。” 沙威说道。“巴马达波先生曾经愿意拯救你，可是你却拒绝了这位绅士。现在这位先生反悔了，你无处可去了。” 

“拯救！” 芳汀狞笑道，“你们这些道貌岸然的禽兽。这算什么狗屁拯救！这是可耻地掠夺。我并非生来就是娼妓，我曾经是一名妻子！一名母亲！我和我的丈夫相亲相爱，我们的婚礼是在教堂举行的。我们的结合是被神赐福的。可是一群强盗却冲进了我们家，说这种婚姻是非法的，他们押走了我的丈夫，抢走了我的孩子！我现在连我的丈夫是死是活都不知道！我的女儿啊！”芳汀说道这里大哭起来。“他们说把我的女儿送去了体面的人家，事实上是卖给了人贩子！救救我的女儿吧！

“仁慈的警官先生，请可怜可怜我吧。” 她跪倒在侦察员的脚边。

如果是其他人，估计已经心软了。沙威却相反，气得直打哆嗦。这个无耻的Omega竟然把那种非法的苟合包装成了某种神圣的东西，甚至不惜将神都侮辱了。“我现在就让人把你押到疯人院。” 沙威咆哮道。

“沙威，这个姑娘哪里都不会去。” 一个沉着的声音插了进来，马德兰先生在芳汀醒过来前就站在角落了，沉默地目睹了整个对话。“请把这个姑娘交给我。” 

“市长先生，感谢您愿意将这个堕落的灵魂置于您的保护之下。” 沙威恭敬地说道。

“我呸。” 芳汀听到后猛地站了起来，一口唾沫吐在市长脸上。“你平时装得像个高尚的神甫一样，结果也要来占我这种弱女子的便宜了吗！？” 

“你这个顽固，不可教化的Omega!” 沙威扑过去拦住芳汀，咬牙切齿地骂道。

“不，我不会占有您。我想帮助您找到您的丈夫和女儿。” 马德兰先生看着芳汀真诚地说道。

芳汀和沙威都觉得自己产生了幻觉。

马德兰先生对沙威说： “请给这位妇人几管抑制剂。” 

沙威回答道：“市长先生，请您理解，这些药物是用来审问犯人的，不可以挪作它用。” 

“哦” 马德兰先生又转去问芳汀：“那您需要多少钱去黑市买？” 

沙威觉得自己疯了，他感觉市长先生的每一句话都好像是在触犯法律 。

沙威刚想开口，马德兰先生就把他拉进了里面的一间房，并带上了房门。然后马德兰先生严肃又不失温和地看着他：“ 我希望你能站在Omega的立场上去理解她 。” 

沙威仿佛一只被踩了尾巴的狗，他瞪大了眼睛看着市长先生。

“您也是一个Omega,您应该明白社会对Omega是严重不公平的，世俗对Omega的认知是完全歪曲的。政府通过限制抑制剂的发放来压缩Omega的生存空间，他们没有选择工作选择伴侣的权利。政府把他们从他们的家庭中，工作岗位中抢走。送到权贵的家中去做奴隶，这实际上是剥夺了他们的人权。就像今天这个妇人，她本来有着幸福的家庭。可这个家庭却因为一些莫名其妙的理由被拆散，丈夫被送去当苦役犯，妻子则像物品一样转来转去。您认为这是正当的吗？” 

“市长先生。” 沙威反驳道 “ 请原谅我指出您观点里的一些错误，我是一名Omega, 所以我更加明白 Omega本质上的邪恶。我无时无刻不在跟这股邪恶的势力作斗争。我出身卑贱，我在底层见识了太多Alpha和Omega所犯的罪行。沉沦对我来说实在是太容易了，可是我没有，是法律拯救了我。法律是什么？那就是天神老爷用来将凡人从罪恶的泥泞之中拉出来的铁链，当这个铁链出现在我面前的时候，我就牢牢地抓住了它，一刻都没有放松。不是我自夸，这可是需要坚定的意志力的。我十六岁的时候就做了狱警，后来又做到了副典狱官。我管理着几十号犯人，其中大部分都是凶残的Alpha。这群野兽自己看不到上天对他们的感召，我就把锁链套在他们的脖子上，拖着他们走…….”沙威洋洋得意地讲起了他的经历，可是他看到马德兰先生的脸色渐渐阴沉了起来。

他从市长先生的眼神中看到了什么？失望和轻蔑。

沙威在兴头上被人泼了一头冷水，他只有干巴巴地继续说道：“还有市长先生，我非常介意您用来形容那种卑鄙的媾和的一些字眼。Omega只能跟那种道德高尚的Alpha结合。” 

“但是那种结合不是出于爱，那是强者对弱者的剥削。”马德兰先生轻声回答道。“那么沙威，作为您的上级和一名Alpha, 如果我要求和您结合。您会同意吗？您会怎么想？”

沙威死死地盯住马德兰先生。

“我劝你说话别把我扯进去。” 过了好一会儿，他才阴沉地说道，竟然忘记了使用敬语。

说完他头也不回地走了。


	4. 四

在那场不太愉快的交谈之后，马德兰先生已经很久没有看见沙威了。沙威对他一直都是恭敬而冷淡的，每次都是这位上司主动去维持和下属的良好亲密的关系。上次的会面好像改变了马德兰先生对沙威的一些看法，马德兰先生对笼络沙威失去了兴趣。他不再主动去询问沙威的工作，关心他的生活了。也没有再邀请沙威去家里做客，而沙威自然也没有主动找过他。

一天早晨，当马德兰先生正埋头处理公事的时候，沙威却主动来求见。

一进房间，沙威就感觉到了办公室里的那股冷漠的气氛，马德兰先生没有像往常那样立刻站起身来，热情地走过来与他握手寒暄，而是依旧专注于他手中的卷宗，仿佛并没有看见沙威。

沙威并不着急，他恭恭敬敬地站到了市长先生的后面。将帽子摘下来拿在手上，眼睛看向地面，像一位等待长官检阅的士兵。

过了好一会儿，马德兰先生终于放下了笔，将椅子转过来面向沙威。

“沙威，您找我有何事？” 市长微笑着问，那是一种处于礼貌的疏离而又冷淡的微笑。

“我必须向您，我的长官，报告我的过失。” 沙威走到桌边，规规矩矩地立在马德兰先生面前。

“您有什么过失？” 市长先生轻声问道。

“我上次顶撞了您，市长先生。我质疑您处理那位妇人的做法的正确性。” 

“这没有什么，您是侦察员。我很愿意听您的意见。” 马德兰先生回答道，但他的口气仿佛并不同意他自己的观点。

“ 我出于一种可怕的虚荣心向您夸耀我年轻的时候当副典狱官的经历。” 沙威接着说。

“听起来那的确是个伟大的事业。” 马德兰先生幽幽地回答。

“我向巴黎警署写信，举报您曾经是一名我手下的苦役犯。” 

马德兰先生僵住了。

“巴黎警署那边回信说我疯了，是的，这全是我的妄想。我出于一己私怨诽谤您， 这是一个不可饶恕的罪行。” 

“这的确是一个可怕的妄想，但我原谅您。您过分强调您的过失了。” 马德兰先生牵扯出一个虚弱地微笑，轻轻地拍拍沙威的胳膊。他现在只希望沙威能够赶快离开。

可沙威没有丝毫要走的样子，他仍旧笔直地站在那里。严肃地看着马德兰先生的眼睛。

“不，市长先生。我想您没有明白事情的严重性。这不是普通的过错。这是一个Omega因为内心的软弱所犯下的过错。” 

“我质疑您，是出自一个Omega狭隘的眼光和有限的智力，无法真正参透一个有着远见卓识的Alpha的想法。” 

“我向您夸口说我有着刚毅的品质，就好像一个平民向国王炫耀他的财富。这出自于一个Omega可怕的虚荣心。” 

马德兰先生默默忍受着沙威这一通关于Omega原罪的陈腐而又愚蠢的坦白。

“而当您问我愿不愿意与您这位品质高尚的Alpha结合的时候，我竟感觉受到了侮辱。我被愤怒冲昏了头，竟把你当成了冉阿让，还向巴黎警署举报您。我这是为了逃避和您的结合。” 

“沙威，我想您误会了….”马德兰先生解释道。

可沙威已经完全沉浸在了慷慨激昂的自我剖析和坦白之中，他打断了马德兰先生的解释。

“事后我问自己，我到底在逃避什么。这不是我的本意！这是我心中的那个魔鬼驱使着我干的，他害怕您这位大天使，他知道您是过来消灭他的，所以他操纵我来抵抗您。他蛊惑我说，如果您不是冉阿让，您怎么可能知道我Omega的身份呢。可是事实上，Omega的那些弱点怎么能逃过一位伟大的Alpha的眼睛呢！” 

“我一直都在逃避这种神圣的结合。我以为我凭借着自己一个人的力量就可以对抗Omega的所有弱点。我真是太狂妄太自不量力了。” 

说道这里，沙威顿了顿。露出了献祭一般的神情。

“请标记我吧，市长先生。” 说着他脱下了自己的大衣。

马德兰感觉自己整个人被钉在了椅子上。

沙威跨坐在了马德兰身上。他穿着一件白色的衬衫，扣子一直扣到最上面一颗。

“ 请您用您的品格和智慧引导我吧。请惩罚我的错误。” 沙威看着马德兰。

马德兰一句话都说不出来。

沙威闭上眼睛，慎重地将自己的嘴唇压在了市长先生的嘴唇上。

马德兰感觉一阵电流窜过去，他鬼使神差地将手贴在了沙威的腰上。他第一次惊讶地意识到沙威也是有肉身的。

还是一具鲜活，年轻，正待标记的Omega的身体。

马德兰一言不发地将沙威搂进自己的怀里。 他闻到了Omega身上散发出的隐秘而又充满诱惑的气味。马德兰贪婪地将头埋进了对方的颈窝。沙威温顺地微微扬起头，把更多的脖子部位暴露在马德兰面前。马德兰顺势解开了沙威最上面的几颗扣子，将唇贴在了侦察员干爽的肌肤上。

“市长先生，按照规定我将不再负责任何公职。但在这之前，我依旧有一件公务要处理。” 沙威突然说道。

马德兰已经不在乎沙威说什么了，他只是感受着对方的喉结在说话时候的滑动。

“明天我将出庭指认冉阿让。” 沙威说。

这句话让马德兰猛地惊醒，他松开了沙威，坐直了身子，震惊地看着沙威。

“就是那位我之前误把您认成他的苦役犯。巴黎警署回复我说，已经在别处抓到了他。作为他曾经的副典狱官，我得去作证。” 沙威说。

沙威接下来又详细地解释道那个冉阿让是如何变成商马弟，而这位商马弟又是如何因为偷窃被抓住。其他的苦役犯是如何指认他，这个老滑头又是如何在铁证面前垂死挣扎的。

倘若有谁此刻推开门，将会看到极其诡异的一幕。平时不苟言笑的侦察员如今只穿着衬衣坐在市长先生的腿上。却用一种跟这种亲昵姿态毫不相干的严肃口吻说着什么。而市长先生将手搭在侦察员的腰上，面色如纸，仿佛身上坐着的是撒旦。

“我今晚就要搭公共马车走。” 沙威最后说。

马德兰猛地站了起来，几乎是把沙威推到了地上。他如梦初醒般地看着狼狈地摔在地上的沙威，结结巴巴地说：“ 不，沙威，我并不想标记您。请您出去。” 他伸手去扶沙威，可沙威却躲开了。

“ 是的，像我这种罪孽深重冥顽不化的Omega是没有资格跟市长先生您结合的。” 沙威站起身来低声说道。

他又看了看马德兰先生礼服上刚刚被自己蹭起的褶皱。“我还对长官您做出如此无礼的举动。” 沙威的眼圈有点泛红。

他深深地鞠了一躬，走了。

马德兰整个人摊倒在椅子里。

TBC 

阿让：“我的初吻！！”  
鲨：“我请市长先生原谅，他的初吻并不是属于他的，而是属于法律的。”


	5. Chapter 5

冉阿让独自坐在自己的卧室里，他没有点灯。今夜的天只有半轮弯月，将黯淡而惨白的光投在房间的墙上。冉阿让恍然觉得他又回到了土伦。

或许他一直都没有离开土伦？那座在他穷途末路的时候收留他的教堂，米里哀主教，滨海蒙特勒伊，玻璃厂，芳汀，商马弟， 这一切都不过是他梦中的幻影。再过一会儿，牢房的门就会打开。那位年轻的副典狱官就会神奇活现地出现在他面前。

那是沙威，这到是一个梦里梦外都纠缠不休的人物。

在土伦的时候，冉阿让是痛恨沙威的。这是一个狭隘而又偏执的酷吏，在沙威看来，人一旦进了牢里，也就丧失了为人的资格，蜕化成了某种野兽。或者在他看来，他们这些Alpha生来都是有原罪的。“这是一个不爱Alpha的Omega。” 那些犯人曾经这样说过他。

但冉阿让从未真正将沙威跟Omega联系起来，沙威在他心中都甚至不算是一个活生生的人。在他看来，沙威只是压迫人的秩序的一个人间的代表。他恨沙威，主要是恨他背后的恶刑。

在他刚出狱的时候，他心中充满了愤怒和恶念。他一定要向社会讨回这笔账，而自然有部分是算在沙威头上的。

可米里哀主教拿走了他心中的恨，告诫他要行善。他在这条崭新的路上走的一帆风顺。不仅仅是为自己积攒了财富，而更是靠一己之力改善了许多人的生活。

他不爱权利和金钱，唯一的追求则是行更多的善。当他再一次看到沙威的时候，他竟像是一位财迷发现了一座未被开采的金矿，他要像米里哀主教拯救他那样去拯救这个被制度扭曲了的可怜的灵魂。

他忍受着沙威咄咄逼人的目光和冷淡的态度，亲切地将他拉到自己的身边，试图用道理和善行去感化这位冷酷的侦察员。有那么一段时间他以为自己成功了 。可在芳汀一事上，冉阿让才意识到他一点都没有改变沙威。侦察员的心大概真是铁石做的，冉阿让灰了心，放弃了努力。

可就在这个时候，这头官家凶猛的猎犬却突然摇着尾巴向他跑来，要认他当主人。一开始他慌乱地想要澄清，可当沙威郑重其事地吻他的时候，冉阿让改变了主意。

为什么不呢？当他一切尝试都宣告失败的时候，这难道不是上天给他的一条捷径吗？

如果他标记了沙威，那他可以靠一个Alpha对自己Omega的影响力将对方转变成一个正直善良的人。凭借着沙威的才干，他一定会成为自己最得力的助手。而他们两人将会一起将滨海蒙特勒伊治理得更好。而他再也不用担心沙威哪天会识破他的身份，将他告发。同时，沙威也不会在芳汀的事情上阻拦他，有了沙威的帮助，他一定能让芳汀更快地与家人团聚的。

牺牲了一个沙威，可造福的却是芳汀一家以及滨海蒙特勒伊的许许多多人。甚至这对沙威来说也不算是牺牲，是他主动找上冉阿让的。沙威永远要依附于某种强权，这个强权是国家的法制还是他这个市长先生对沙威来说是没有区别的。

对，如果是别人，冉阿让一定坚决的拒绝了。但这是沙威，他只能算是那台可怖的机器上的一个零件。他将一个用来作恶的工具据为己有，拿它来做好事，这不也算是一件善事吗。

可这样做真的没有道德上的漏洞吗？他真的可以在心中给沙威定罪，然后动用私刑将对方囚禁在自己身边吗？为了说服自己，他甚至将沙威降格为物，这不正是沙威在牢里对他干的，他所最痛恨最不齿的事情吗？

而且在冉阿让的内心深处，他明白他所做的这一切也不全是为了其他人。那具Omega的肉体勾起了他Alpha本能的欲望，他动心了。并且在那之后，他将会成为沙威盲目而又坚定的信仰的对象，这个疯狂的想法冲昏了他的头。

这么多年，他以为他已经获得内心的平静再无所求的时候，他面前却出现了一个黑暗而又甜蜜的深渊。他屈服了。他现在就要跑去侦察员那里，敲开他的门，告诉他自己反悔了，将他纳入自己的怀中，永远的占有他。

这时候他突然想到侦察员并不在家，当他意识到侦察员去哪里后，他脸色变了。另一个名字浮现了出来。

商马第！他有权决定一个他从未见过的人命运吗？他可以让一个陌生人为了他的那些冠冕堂皇的理由和不可告人的欲念而去死吗？

冉阿让冷静了下来，过去的幽灵又一次死死地抓住了他。他的良心和正义最终占了上风。

他痛苦地抱住了自己的头，决定接受他必须承担的命运。


	6. Chapter 6

距离市长办公室的那起事件已经过去两天了，沙威在当晚就坐公共马车去了阿拉斯高等法院。第二天他作完证后，便立即赶回了滨海蒙特勒伊。并且一回家就开始写辞职信。

沙威一大早起来了，他吃过早饭，开始修改他的辞职信。

沙威认为他之前所做的事已经到了非革职不可的地步了。而他连他自己的后路也想好了：鉴于他的长官，他所认识的唯一的品德高尚的Alpha, 拒绝了与他的结合。他决定去修道院当一名修士。

当时有专门接收Omega的修道院，那些严于律己肉体上贞洁的Omega有资格成为一名修士或修女。修道院会给Omega们发放所需的抑制剂。平时让他们忏悔，听神父布告，参与劳作。引导他们过一种正派清苦的生活。

沙威是一个虔诚的信徒，如果他不能够侍奉法律，侍奉上帝也是一个不错的选择。当修士可以得到一小块土地，他身体强壮，可以靠种地养活自己。

沙威对自己的辞职信很满意，在信里面他对自己的罪状进行了详尽的描述，措辞既文雅又得体。这是他闲暇时间强迫自己读书得来的效果。

他唯一纠结的是是否需要在信里面告知他今后的去向。写道今后的去向就必将暴露他是一个Omega的事实。他不太确定他是否想要将这个秘密公布给他的上级和同事。

正当他思考的时候，一个警吏找上了门。他将逮捕马德兰先生的逮捕状和传票交到了沙威手中，并三言两语讲清了事实的经过。

沙威面无表情的听完了警吏的陈述。警吏走后，沙威立刻穿戴好准备出门。在出门之前，沙威走到桌边，将他的辞职信撕了个粉碎。

同时警厅留意到了沙威之前所报告的那件事，即这个卑劣的Alpha如何想要将一个误入歧途的Omega据为己有。所以也吩咐沙威尽快将芳汀送去疯人院。

沙威确信冉阿让会回来拐走芳汀的，他绝不可能放弃到手的肥肉。所以他带着手下直奔芳汀所在的疗养室。可等他冲进房间的时候，只看见芳汀坐在床上，房间的窗户大打开。

“哈，这个劣种跑了。” 沙威狞笑道。“他自身难保，可顾不上你了。”

芳汀安静地看着他，说道 “你这条官方的狗。”随即她站了起来，高傲地说：“别碰我，我跟你走就是了。” 

沙威下楼将芳汀交给手下。又带着其他人去将周围搜查了一番，窗户后面是一条河，河下游是一片树林。当时天还未大亮，冉阿让肯定是从那儿逃走了。

有人报告在路上看到了冉阿让。沙威推测，冉阿让是朝着巴黎的方向去的。


	7. Chapter 7

冉阿让的确去了巴黎，他藏身于首都的一个旧城区，这里巷子像肠子一样又深又窄。大多数房屋都是由好几部分拼凑而成，内部的格局异常复杂。这是那些逃亡的罪犯，强盗，人贩子会选择的一个区。这里巷道和建筑像海绵吸收海水一样吸纳了无数罪行。

冉阿让在这儿安全地待了好几天，今夜是他在巴黎的最后一晚了。他来巴黎是为了将他的款子从拉菲特银行转移到安全的地方，现在这件事已经办好了。他明天就要启程去孟费，那正是芳汀女儿被送去的地方。

可偏偏在这个时候沙威找上了他。

当晚回“家”的时候，他发现后面有个黑影一直在不紧不慢地跟着。他找了个机会往回看，借着月色他认出那正是沙威。他只好故作镇定地继续向前走。当时他穿着一件黑色的礼服戴着一顶宽边帽，这使他看起来像一位有钱的绅士。这限制了沙威的行动，在百分百确定那是冉阿让之前，沙威不想贸然对一位绅士无礼。所以他只是保持一定距离地跟着。

冉阿让转进了那些小巷，他期望能在这些迷宫样的小路里甩掉沙威。可这个行为却也向沙威宣告了自己的身份，一个正派的绅士是不会来这种地方的。他听见沙威在后面加快了脚步。 但沙威的脚步不久便变得迟疑起来。冉阿让继续左拐右拐了一会儿，竖起耳朵仔细听，方确定他确实甩掉了沙威。

冉阿让不敢回之前的住处，这是旁边恰好出现了一座废弃的老宅，他便躲了进去。这老宅也像这片的其他房子一样，私自加盖了好多次，里面的布局复杂。但若简化来看，则是一条走廊，两侧各有几间房间。离他最近的门是虚掩着的，有微弱的灯光从里面泄出来。冉阿让往里面一瞥，屋子里竟坐着好几个魁梧的大汉，正鬼鬼祟祟地商讨着什么。

他以为是一座空房子，没想到却进了一个贼窝。那伙人也注意到了他，他的穿着引起了他们的兴趣，但对方忌惮他是一个高大的Alpha。况且真正的有钱人是不会到这种地方来的，他们猜他大概是一个骗子。

于是他们就又回到自己的讨论上去了，这是罪犯之间达成的默契，不打探别人的隐私，各自藏好自己的那份秘密。

冉阿让往里走发现另外两间屋子里也同样有人。他上了二楼， 进了一个位置隐蔽的房间。

房间里空荡荡的，角落处堆了一些稻草，木板以及其他杂物，这大概是之前的某位房客留下来的。

冉阿让合衣躺在上面，渐渐进入了似睡非睡的状态。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾车预警！

不知过了多久，冉阿让突然惊醒，他听到了脚步声。

一个黑影推门走了进来，月光刚好照亮了他。进来的人是沙威，这个执着的探子。

冉阿让慌忙中想找到逃生的路径，可房间只有一扇成人无法通过的小窗。他以为他找到了避难所，却把自己给逼近了死胡同。他屏住了呼吸，他刚好处在月光不及的角落。冉阿让默默祈祷沙威不会发现他。

可沙威并没有四处搜寻，他只是掩上了门，一动不动地站在门边。

冉阿让摸不透他的想法，只能紧张地盯住对方。他发现沙威有些许古怪，他没有采取他一贯笔直的站姿。而是耷拉着脑袋，贴墙站着。显然他是靠着墙才没有倒下。

沙威刚才受伤了吗，冉阿让想，他听到空气中传来沙威沉重的呼吸声。

冉阿让从边上摸到了一根铁棍，藏在衣服里。他小心翼翼地起身，走到了沙威面前。而沙威并没有注意到他。

“沙威！” 他低声叫道。

沙威吃了一惊，他看清楚了来人是冉阿让。

“命运倒是站到了你那一边。” 沙威幽幽地说道。

他瞥了瞥冉阿让手中的铁棍。“这可不是一件趁手的武器。但也不赖。” 

他将头伸向冉阿让，“来，照准了打。” 

可他这一动，却让身体失去了平衡。沙威像醉汉一样跌在了冉阿让身上，冉阿让闻到了沙威身上传来的某种充满诱惑的气味。

沙威竟处在该死的发情期。

沙威那一日误以为马德兰先生要标记自己，专门停掉了抑制剂。而接下来发生的事情在他心中掀起了轩然大波，他忙着追捕冉阿让，竟将抑制剂的事情给抛到了脑后。沙威是一个人来抓冉阿让的，在他看来跟踪这种暗探的活只能一个人来，人多无益。而且他对自己的身手和力量也稍微有些自负，认为可以靠一人之力制服冉阿让。他在还未进巷子的时候就感觉到了身体的些许异样。可他一直都有着忍耐刚毅的性格，这点微恙他并没有放在心上。而且他查这条线索已经好几天了，好不容易追上冉阿让，他可不想让对方溜了。他像是一个饥饿的捕食者，一门心思想抓住猎物，却忘记了这种身份却也是可以对调的。

那些轻微的不适很快就发展成了汹涌的发情期的全套症状。沙威感到全身发软，衣服勒得他又紧又热，而某种液体已经流到了他的大腿根部。他靠着极强的意志力才没有直接倒在巷道里，他也是看上了这个废弃的老宅，想在里面躲上一阵。却没有想到里面竟然是个贼窝，为了不引起怀疑他硬着头皮上了二楼。却好死不死将自己送到了冉阿让面前。

冉阿让也明白了过来是怎么一回事。“沙威，我带您走。” 冉阿让一把抓住对方，试图将他扛在自己的肩上。

沙威挣扎了起来，“我哪里都不去，你有本事现在就结果了我！” 他又睁大了眼睛，恶狠狠地看着冉阿让。“而且，你得叫我侦察员先生！” 沙威喘着气说道。沙威到了这一步都没忘记他所信奉的秩序。

冉阿让思忖，现在沙威已经被发情期折磨得非常虚弱了。他可以将沙威扛出去。但势必会引起楼下那些歹徒们的注意。刚才他上来的时候就注意到楼下有好几个Alpha。而沙威身上的信息素的味道也越来越浓，他必须想办法抑制住对方信息素的释放。

冉阿让将手贴上对方滚烫的皮肤。沙威被他摸得腿软，只能将脸别过去。

“你当然是不会让我如愿的。算我该死落到了你的手上。” 沙威轻描淡写地说，身子却在发抖。

冉阿让将他抱起来，扔在了那堆干草上面。然后他脱掉了双方的衣服。而沙威至始至终都没有反抗。

当冉阿让摸上他大腿的时候，他轻蔑地笑了。“ 你这个卑鄙的Alpha。” 

他仿佛是迎合对方似的，将双腿轻轻地环上冉阿让的腰。 “享受你下流的快乐吧，完事后记得杀了我。我在地狱那头等着你。” 

冉阿让感受到从对方大腿内侧传过来的滚烫的体温，这个挑衅的动作无疑是危险的。冉阿让没有接他的话，而只是俯下身去抱住对方，然后吻上对方柔软的唇。

这个动作出乎了沙威的意料，沙威侧过头去想躲开他的吻。可冉阿让并没有让他得逞，他继续吻着，而另一只手伸下去为对方做扩张。Omega的身体本是容易接纳Alpha的，可沙威的身体却太过僵硬。冉阿让努力了半天才放进去了两根手指。他能感觉到对方轻微地颤抖，仿佛是忍受着极大的痛苦。

他想了想，抽出了手指，将沙威翻了过去，从后面压住了他。他将一只手伸到了沙威的胸口下面，环抱住对方。另一只手套弄起对方的性器。并且拿唇摩擦着对方的腺体。

沙威经不起这双重刺激的抚弄，无声地啜泣了起来，可却在不经意间放松了身体。而冉阿让也就趁机将阴茎抵在对方的穴口上，一口气进入了沙威的身体。沙威痛得忍不住骂了起来，为了不惊动到楼下的歹徒，冉阿让拿手捂住了对方的嘴，用身体压制住对方的反抗。

Omega的身体很快适应了异物的入侵，开始分泌润滑和催情的生理液。而沙威的反应也从之前的痛苦转变为某种其他的情绪了。冉阿让相信倘若他现在松口手，他一定能从侦察员那张总是吐露恶言恶语的嘴中听到难以抑制的呻吟声。这是一场无声的性爱，冉阿让将嘴贴在对方的背部，感受到每次他碾过沙威的敏感点时对方身体剧烈的颤动。

冉阿让轻轻地咬住了对方的腺体，并把精液射进了对方的体内。这能暂时骗过Omega的身体，抑制住信息素的释放。

沙威以这种屈辱的姿势，承受着冉阿让施加在他身上的一切。当冉阿让将他的手移开的时候，沙威把头埋在稻草里，恨恨地说：”你现在就杀了我吧，我受不了了。”

大概是为了弥补刚才的粗鲁，冉阿让将他抱住。轻轻地吻着他的脖子。“我不会杀你的。” 他感觉到对方一僵， 继续说道：“ 我也不会强制标记你。” 

冉阿让没有听到沙威的回答，他也看不到对方的表情。

他继续温柔地抱住对方，将吻落在对方的背上，再一次进入沙威的身体。

他们于黑暗中沉默的纠缠在一起。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

冉阿让帮沙威穿好衣服，沙威依旧很虚弱，但至少不再分泌信息素了。冉阿让不放心让沙威留在这里，他将对方带出那片老区，放在河边的长椅上。天边已经有了一丝微光，留给他逃跑的时间并不多了。冉阿让看了看沙威，沙威过一会儿应该就能行动了，再不济早上的巡逻队也能找到他。

沙威看着冉阿让，想看穿对方的真实想法。“我不会放过你的，等你再次落在我手上的时候，你会后悔现在没有干掉我。”

冉阿让嘴唇动了动，却最终没有说什么。他只是拿手碰了碰侦察员的脸，便转身走进了黑暗之中。

沙威第二天一早便去警署报告了冉阿让的行踪，但隐瞒掉了他和冉阿让见面后的事情，只说他拐进小巷时便跟丢了冉阿让。随后他带着一个巡逻队仔仔细细搜索了那片区域，却不见冉阿让的踪影。只有一位老太太证实，前几天确实有一位容貌相符的Alpha在附近出没，但昨天晚上之前她就没有再见到了。沙威又带人去巴黎别处搜查了几天，最后不得不承认冉阿让已经离开巴黎了。

这时候一个地名从侦察员脑海里划过。芳汀之前曾提起过她的女儿被送去了孟费，冉阿让向芳汀许诺要去把她的女儿给接过来。沙威当时去抓芳汀的时候，芳汀表现的极其冷静，一定是冉阿让再一次向她做了保证。在沙威看来，那只是那个Alpha拐骗芳汀的谎话罢了，可他现在也没有别的线索可查，也只能去孟费碰碰运气。

在孟费他们找到了芳汀女儿被送去的那户人家，芳汀没有说错，那果真是一个倒卖儿童的犯罪团伙。团伙的头目，一位叫德那第的老头交代，他在几天前将珂赛特，也就是芳汀的女儿，卖给了一位高大的Alpha。而他也不知道这位先生的去向。这个小女孩只是一名Beta，失去一个Beta对社会来说并不是什么大不了的事情，所以警署也只是处罚了这群人贩子，却也不愿再耗费警力将这个女孩给找回来。而追踪冉阿让的线索也就断了。

时间过了大半年，冉阿让终于在另外一处被捕, 并被押回土伦受审，再一次关进了土伦监狱。这个消息是沙威的一位有点小聪明的下属告诉沙威的。他听别人说这个苦役犯是侦察员的死对头，他想拿这个消息让上级开心一下。可沙威听后却表现得闷闷不乐。下属想，侦察员盯这个逃犯多年，现在却变成了别人的猎物，自然不开心，自己真蠢，反拿这件事去触上级的霉头。

又过了好几个月，沙威无意间瞥见了报纸角落的一则新闻。讲两位苦役犯在船上为救一名水手而沉入海中，被海浪给吞没了。其中一位苦役犯正是冉阿让。 “这就算是一个好下场。” 沙威说，心中却感到空荡荡。而他晚上突然惊醒，从床上爬起来点上蜡烛翻起以往的记录。他找出他之前调查出来的芳汀的Alpha的名字，那正是另外一位苦役犯的名字。“哼，我就知道！” 沙威大笑起来。

没过多久芳汀便被人从疯人院给劫走了。芳汀当初是被沙威给揭发来的，警长便找来沙威征求意见。沙威沉默了半天，终于下定了决心说道：“我有理由怀疑是冉阿让所为。” 警长诧异地看着沙威，说：“冉阿让已经落海死了。” 并详细地讲起了事情的经过，还拿出那天的报纸给沙威看。沙威恭恭敬敬地听着，并没有反驳。

后来再没有有关冉阿让或者芳汀的消息，沙威也专心追捕其他的罪犯。冉阿让的事情他好像已经忘记了。

可那一夜的事情确实深深地震撼了沙威。那位强壮的Alpha不顾他的意愿侵犯了他，可他却也从中获得了阴暗的快感。而且他不得不承认冉阿让确实救了他，虽然以这种令他感到羞耻的方式。这每一条都让沙威感到不可接受，合在一起则让他发疯。

更令他惶恐的是，他不知道该怎么去看待这个苦役犯了。在最开始的那段时间，他愤怒地想要找出一个合理的解释，为对方找到一个邪恶的动机，好将冉阿让重新放回到那个苦役犯的位置。他几乎是胡乱地编造出自己愿意相信的真相，囫囵地吞下，只求让自己心安。

可随着时间的流逝，记忆像一把渐渐变钝的刀，不再锋利到伤人了。沙威也就慢慢地和冉阿让的形象和解，他逐渐鼓起勇气去正视真实的冉阿让，并反过来审视自己。但这一切都是在他意识之下发生的，就像海浪缓慢而持久不息地改造着崖壁，可崖壁本身却并不知道一样。

那些刚开始跟他共事的人依旧认为他难以相处，但多认识他几年的人却说，沙威比过去好多了。

在有次有关监狱管理的会议上，沙威提出犯人的的工作时间太长，而工头对犯人又太过严苛了。

大家都感觉很诧异，毕竟沙威从前只关心将人送进牢里。


	10. Chapter 10

昏暗的烛光照亮了围坐在桌子旁的四个人。那是两名成年男子，一位妇人和一个七八岁的女孩。

这位妇人穿着一件粗布裙子，大部分脸都裹在头巾下。可这也无法完全遮盖住她的美丽。这是芳汀，她现在看来已经和在滨海蒙特勒伊的时候大不一样了。她的眼神中充满了幸福和平静，这使她的容貌更加艳丽了。 

“我不知道该怎么感谢您，马德兰先生，您是我们一家的救命恩人。” 芳汀依旧习惯性地用那个名字来称呼冉阿让。

“明天一早我们就会登船，过不了多久我们就会在新大陆开始崭新的生活了。” 芳汀的丈夫说道，他一直紧紧地握着芳汀的手，饱含深情地看着芳汀。

为了这一天他们都付出了努力，冉阿让从巴黎逃走后就立刻去孟费接走了珂赛特。在一位曾受过他救命之恩的老人的帮助下，他成功地将珂赛特藏进了修道院。冉阿让又从牢里救出了芳汀的丈夫，这便是沙威当时在报纸上看到的那起事件。也正如沙威猜测的一样，是他们俩从疯人院救出了芳汀。

当时警署花了好一番功夫搜寻芳汀，为了不引人注目，他们几个便化用不同身份分头行动，辗转了好多个地方。冉阿让负责出谋划策，暗中保护这一家，化解了多场危机。现在风头终于过了，冉阿让又出钱让他们一家逃往海外。

“很抱歉不能亲自去送你们，还是在这里分别更加安全。” 冉阿让微笑地看着这幸福的一家。” 

“您真的不跟我们一起走吗？您在这里没有什么可以留恋的。” 芳汀不死心地再次劝说道。

“我在这里待习惯了，想到要离开她，仍然觉得难以割舍。” 冉阿让婉拒了。

“那至少离开巴黎吧，您要记住侦察员沙威也在巴黎。” 芳汀央求道。

“我想他已经忘记我这个罪犯了。” 冉阿让淡淡地说道。


	11. Chapter 11

这几年里，冉阿让一直在为芳汀一家的事情奔走，充当着这一家的保护神。现在他们顺利得逃到海外，开始了新的生活，他的这个使命也算是完成了。他的生活也就空出了绝大部分。

他的那一大笔款子支撑他现在的这种简朴的生活可以说绰绰有余。 但冉阿让需要工作来充实生活。他找到了一份为出版社做事的机会，他自学过德语，便接一些文章翻译的工作。他在一个生活杂志上有一块小小的专栏，专门教人一些田间管理的小技巧，供那些对农事有兴趣的人看。除此之外，他还秘密给另外一份激进的杂志投稿，写一些社会评论性的文章。

他租下了圣日耳曼郊区卜吕梅街的一栋老房子，这个房子带有一个杂草丛生的院子，后院连接一条暗巷，可以通到另一个区的巴比伦街上去。冉阿让运用房子有利的环境躲避警察可能的搜查，和旁人好奇的眼光。

冉阿让绝没有再回到牢里去的想法。但他现在仅仅为自己而活，即便被逮捕，也不害怕会连累到其他人。这使他对命运抱有一种略微消极的泰然处之的态度， 这给了他一定范围内的自由。

他一周去几次卢森堡公园，周日去固定的教堂，做一些接济穷人的善事。其余的时间就待在家里写稿和看书。 

他也会去咖啡馆坐坐，有时候跟人闲聊几句，但绝不提自己的事情。 别人从他的谈吐中感受到他是一个受过良好教育并且见过世面的人。而且他总是带着谦和的微笑，就算有人言喻间冲撞了他，他也不生气。

但是有一次，他正独自喝着咖啡，隔壁桌的一群年轻人正热烈地讨论着关于情人罗曼史一类的话题。其中一个人大声地说道：“你们这辈子总应该去尝尝Omega的滋味，跟那比起来一切凡间的享乐都是不值一提的。” 可他又自己反驳道：“不！我还是劝你们永远别去试，那些魔鬼在床上向你们敞开双腿一次，你们就完了，你们的魂就永远给勾走了，你们一辈子都得做他们的奴隶。”

他话还没有说完，便听到哐当一声，他转过头去看。那位从来不生气的先生猛地站了起来，面色铁青地走掉了。那通关于Omega的下流的话触犯了他。

可冉阿让在周围人心中本就是一个怪人，他穿着干净的旧大衣，来咖啡馆只点最便宜的咖啡，像一个家道中落的贵族。可对穷人出手却很大方，可见他并不是一位穷光蛋。他没有花功夫打扮自己，但凡是仔细看过他的人都能够断定，他若是稍加修饰，一定是非常英俊的，可是这样一位Alpha却从不见他有伴侣。

结合这件事情，旁人反倒看到了解释：“ 这一定是一位痛失了Omega的Alpha。Alpha与Omega的缔结是双向的。Omega的死亡会给Alpha的心灵造成难以弥补的创伤。这解释合情合理，大家就增添了更多细节出来： 他是一名有封地的爵爷。为了排遣对忘妻的思念，才会离开乡下的城堡来到巴黎。人们对这位不幸的人既同情又敬重。也就小心地不去打扰他，默契得跟他保持着距离。

却说那天冉阿让几乎是逃跑似的离开咖啡馆，是因为那个混蛋的话让他想到了沙威。

他已经很久没有梦见沙威了，可咖啡馆听到的那段话，将他藏在心底的情愫又给翻出来了。他晚上果真又梦见了沙威。沙威赤裸的背被月色镀上了一层光，在他的触碰下轻轻地颤抖。这个梦开始时不时地出现，冉阿让感到羞愧却又无可奈何。

可他后来又梦到了另一个场景，沙威像婴儿一样蜷缩在地上，浑身湿漉漉的。当他抱起对方的时候，发现对方的身体是冰冷的，像是从河里打捞出来的尸体。冉阿让从噩梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓。这个意味不明的梦让他深深地感到不安。

第二天他竟忍不住乔装跑去了沙威的辖区。他终于再一次见到了沙威。不是那个月光下虚弱的沙威, 更不是那具浸泡在水里的冰冷的尸体。那是存在在真实的阳光下的沙威。一如他记忆中那样：站得笔直，胳膊交叉在胸前。看起来神气又坚定。

仿佛为了确认沙威的存在一样，他之后时不时地跑去偷偷瞧沙威。有次沙威几乎看到了他，却只是把目光扫了过去。沙威对他这种正派绅士是不敢兴趣的。

之前他也谈不上恨沙威，只是觉得两人是因为现实因素而必须敌对的陌路人罢了。抛开了警察和犯人的身份，因为截然不同的立场和信念也注定做不了朋友。可沙威仅仅在他怀里待了一夜，他便推翻了过去的想法。一种不理智的情绪扰乱了这个曾经一贯清心寡欲的Alpha的心。他无法不去想当时对方抿紧的嘴唇，和因为害怕而发抖的身体。而这种迷恋渐渐扩散成了对沙威整个人的喜爱。沙威那副严厉的神情，高傲的站姿，那些他之前讨厌的品质，他现在都傻乎乎地喜欢着。可于此同时，他并没有想过要用什么非法的手段去强制占有沙威，他觉得他能够远远看上一眼就足够了。他有时候又觉得自己或许能在沙威执勤遇到危险的时候恰好救上对方。这是一种远远观望和默默守护的情感，近乎于爱情。


	12. Chapter 12

沙威照例去领他的抑制剂。他将他的证明文件放进窗口。

窗口后面坐着一位缺乏表情的Beta, 他抬起头说：“对不起，我们已经不再发抑制剂了。” 

“这是什么意思？” 

“门口贴有公告，先生您刚才大概没看到。我们在报纸上也通知了。” 工作人员从桌上拿起一份报纸递给了沙威。

沙威读了读，将报纸仔仔细细折了起来。放进了大衣里面，一言不发的走了。


	13. Chapter 13

一日，冉阿让工作累了，他起身打算出去逛逛。可他一开门便愣住了。

门外站着沙威。冉阿让惊得说不出话来。

沙威向他道了一声好，不等主人开口便迈进了屋。他打量起冉阿让的藏身之处，房间和陈设的家具当年应该也算是气派的，但现在已经很陈旧了，又缺少良好的养护，显现出一种被时间遗忘的凄凉之感。然后他看到了那张堆满了书籍和稿件的大书桌。

“哈，您现在是一个作家了。这可不是一个适合Alpha的职业。” 沙威将手撑在桌子上，摩挲着一本书封面上烫金的标题。“我可是一直都痛恨阅读。”

冉阿让还呆呆地站在门边。

沙威又扫视了一下桌上的稿件，“我严重怀疑这些内容是否都合乎出版规定。”

“不过这不是我负责的区域。我可不想坐在那儿挑字眼，我一看书就头疼。” 沙威继续闲扯到。

冉阿让依旧一动不动立在那儿，只有眼睛追随着沙威。

沙威终于转过身来，看着冉阿让。“您的手段很高明，但并非没有破绽。” 

“逮捕我吧，沙威，我跟您走。” 冉阿让平静地说。

“逮捕？ 哼，我可没有逮捕犯人的资格了。” 沙威说。“先生您还不知道么，他们已经不雇佣Omega了。”

沙威从大衣里取出那张被他叠了四叠的报纸，放在桌子上，小心地摊开。将那则新闻指给冉阿让看。

“他们说Omega生性软弱，愚蠢，无法担任社会职责。 可是这么多年我在工作上出过什么差错吗？”沙威问道。

“没有。” 沙威摇了摇头，自己回答道。“就包括当时我怀疑您，巴黎警署说我疯了，我也以为我错了。 可事实最终证明我是对的。我还知道是您带走了芳汀的女儿，您后来又故意入狱好和芳汀的丈夫一起越狱。接下来您又和他一起从疯人院救出芳汀。他们现在已经逃到海外了吧。”

冉阿让看着沙威，可沙威只是平静地叙述，脸上并无半点得意之情。

“任何诡计都别想瞒过沙威的眼睛，这就是为什么我的长官信任我，而那些心中有鬼的人都害怕我。可现在他们却因为我是一个Omega,就要赶我走了。” 

“我到底做错了什么呢？” 沙威抬起头来，茫然地问道。冉阿让第一次听见沙威用这种不确定的语气说话。

“如果是从前，我倒不担心。他们不要我就算了，我大不了去做一位修道士。我会有一块土地，靠种地我也能过活。可现在我连修道士都做不了。” 沙威苦笑道。

冉阿让明白沙威的意思，他没有接话。

“现在我真不知道可以去哪儿了。” 他望着冉阿让。“先生，您不要觉得社会对您这种Alpha太过残酷。你们有力气，又有计谋，总能逃到他们触不到的阴影之下。可是我现在能逃到哪儿去呢？”

他不明白他为什么要专程来向冉阿让讲这些，但他好像确信对方能够理解这一切。一个警察向一位罪犯抱怨着法律，这是沙威之前不可以想象，而他现在没有意识到可却在做的。

冉阿让读了读那则新闻：“可这里并没有提到不允许政府部门雇佣Omega。”

“可他们已经不发放抑制剂了。”

“还有其他的方法。” 

“去黑市买吗？这可是违法的，先生！” 

“还有其他的方法。” 冉阿让坚持到。

沙威终于明白了过来。“这太疯狂了。“ 沙威喃喃道，他脸色苍白地看着冉阿让。“我，我需要想想。” 

然后他道了别，跌跌撞撞地出了门。

TBC

是的，A让爱上了鲨的理由就是这么简单粗暴。（马吕斯：这有什么不对！我们男人的爱情不就只看脸吗！）


	14. Chapter 14

冉阿让在家惴惴不安地待了一天，他后悔没有跟着沙威。这小子不会干出什么傻事吧，冉阿让突然恐惧地想。

这个时候终于传来敲门声，冉阿让跑去开了门。沙威站在门外，他低着头没有看冉阿让。“我同意，就按照你说的方法来。” 

沙威沉默地跟在冉阿让后面进了卧室，然后他僵硬而笔直地站在床边。

冉阿让走过去轻轻地捧起对方的脸，“我可以吻你吗？” 冉阿让问道。

沙威垂下眼睑，算是默认了。冉阿让吻上对方的唇，那比他记忆中还要柔软，他能感觉到对方轻微地颤抖。沙威安静地站在那里，微微抬起头，接受了这个缠绵的深吻。

冉阿让开始脱他的大衣，沙威动了动，他不知道是该自己来还是任由对方帮忙。从他脸上可以看出明显窘迫的表情，冉阿让笑了笑，又一次吻住了他。

沙威居然还穿着他执勤时候的制服，冉阿让从中窥到了一种可怕的悖德的性感。

当他将沙威抱上床的时候，沙威终于开口了：“不要从背后来。” 大概上一次的经历给了侦察员不愉快的体验。

“不会的。” 冉阿让答应了他，他分开对方的双腿，再一次感受到了那令人窒息的温暖。

“我下周再来找你。” 事后沙威一边穿衣服一边说，他认真地跟自己的扣子搏斗着，而不去看冉阿让。

冉阿让过来从后面抱住他，轻轻问道： “ 你不需要我帮你清理吗。” 

沙威羞红了脸，“不，不需要。我自己就可以了。” 他从对方的怀抱里挣脱，逃也似的离开了。


	15. Chapter 15

沙威继续回去做他的侦察员，警署的人没看出他和之前有什么不同。可是每周固定的一天晚上，他会在普吕梅街的那座房子里，将身体交给那位Alpha。任凭对方温柔地抱住自己，轻轻咬住他属于Omega的腺体，进入他的身体。

老宅的后院连接一条暗巷，暗巷直接通到巴比伦街。沙威每周就是经那儿过来的。这条巷子本就是房子最初的主人用来跟他情人密会的。而现在算是回归到了它最开始的用途。这给他俩的见面增添了某种热烈而浪漫的氛围。

沙威没能领悟到这层含义。他仅仅把这看做为了继续工作而不得不做的一项事情而已。他将这项活动严格地排上了时间表。他像以前按时领取抑制剂那样，在规定的时间去冉阿让那里。

一开始沙威还试图将时间严格控制在那一个晚上，可他并不是总能够立刻从床上下来。他只有做出妥协，选择事后睡在冉阿让的床上。

冉阿让对沙威的占有因而从一个晚上一直延续到第二天清晨。

在事后，他帮助沙威清洗身体，而沙威像一只大型犬类一样不知所措地接受着这一切。他随后将沙威抱回到床上，轻轻地搂着对方。沙威也没有反对，而是在他怀里安静地睡去，发出轻微而沉稳的呼吸声。而他也在这种令人心安地陪伴下，进入梦乡。而只有第二天黎明时朦胧的微光才能打破这一切。

沙威天还没亮就起来了，他很早就得到他的岗位上去。冉阿让看着他离开的背影，开始憧憬下一周的见面。

这是漫长而又幸福的煎熬。冉阿让感觉自己陷入了热恋之中，而他照例干了所有热恋中的傻子都会干的蠢事。他开始笨拙的讨好和示爱。

冉阿让搬进普吕梅街的这所老宅的时候，房子和里面的家具已经很破旧了。但他并不介意，只是做了简单的修缮，使它保持整洁就可以了。他唯一添加的家具就是那张巨大的书桌，那也是他从旧家具店买来的便宜货。而他现在却觉得难以忍受了，他居然让沙威睡在他那张铺着草褥的床上。

冉阿让的这张床是前主人留下来的，还算气派结实，没有必要换掉它，但他撤掉了那床寒酸的草褥，铺上了一套高级的亚麻织品的寝具。

可沙威下一次来得时候，他只是摸着亚麻布上繁复的花纹意味深长地说：“我之前竟然没有注意到，你睡得可是比贵族还要好呢。” 这让冉阿让感到羞赧。而且这床华丽的寝具跟整个房屋朴素的风格大相径庭，本身就透露出一种色情的意味。冉阿让害怕对方从中读出某种错误的信息。升级房屋的计划也就此搁浅了。

有一次他经过市场的时候，恰好看到了一车的鲜花。那含苞待放的玫瑰让他心里一动。他买了一束拿在手上，过路的行人都认为他将要赴约会。等冉阿让回到家后，他才如梦初醒地看着手上的那束玫瑰。他将鲜花插在了餐桌上的一个丑陋的水罐里面。玫瑰的生命是短暂的，它没撑过几次和沙威的见面就凋零了，而沙威一直都没有注意到它。

还有一次大白天他无意间撞见了沙威，当时沙威站在广场中央和几位同僚讨论着什么。沙威恰好抬头看到了他，他便微笑着点头向对方示意。可没想到沙威竟然窘迫地一下子涨红了脸，慌忙地将脸转到一边去。沙威的反应多少将冉阿让拉回了现实，他之后散步也有意避开沙威的辖区。

可有一点能够弥补掉所有这些小遗憾，那就是沙威在床上乖巧的表现。沙威把整个身体都交给他，安静而顺从地迎合着他。这对冉阿让来说是一种危险的纵容。他甚至说服了对方床并不是必要的。他将沙威按在墙上，让对方将双腿环在他的腰上。这种姿势允许他顶到很深的地方去。 而沙威像溺水者一般用手攀住冉阿让的脖子，将头靠在他的肩上，发出压抑而难耐的喘息声。

冉阿让低头去看沙威，对方紧闭着双眼，并死死咬住嘴唇，而情欲已经在他那张素来严肃的脸上晕开。一个恶劣的念头突然窜上了冉阿让的心头，他凑到对方耳边，低声问道：“您感觉怎么样，我的侦察员先生。” 这句话果然起到了奇异地效果， 沙威脸一下子红到耳根。他低着头结结巴巴地回道 ：“ 你不可以在这个时候这样叫我。” 冉阿让带着明显愉悦地心情再一次顶上侦察员的敏感点，打断了对方的抗议。

他玩过火了，沙威有一次终于忍不住问冉阿让，具体是哪一个步骤抑制住了信息素的分泌。他疑心并不是所有行为都是以这个目的而展开的。冉阿让心虚得不知道怎么回答，他的沉默反而引起沙威的窘迫。沙威觉得自己提起了不该提的话题，也就尴尬地岔到其他话题上去了。

冉阿让逃过了一劫，依旧心安理得地占有着对方。

周围的居民也感受到了冉阿让心情的转变，他的微笑不再那么孤单冷清了。那些小市民们就开始澄清，那位绅士的妻子并没有过世，只是之前被卑鄙的游民给拐走了。而在政府的帮助下，他的妻子又回到了他的身边。咖啡馆里面的人把这凭空捏造的故事说的有鼻子有眼的：

“我亲眼瞧见他跟一位美丽的夫人走在一起。那当然是一个Omega, 那可是货真价实的美人。我可从来没有见过这么美的美人。难怪那些卑鄙的Alpha宁愿上绞刑架都要将她给虏走！”

“你瞎扯什么，我们怎么没有看见。那位绅士还永远都是一个人。”

“那个Omega可是人间尤物，那位先生害怕她再被别人偷走，将她锁在阁楼里面。我到是希望他能带她出来散散步，他们走在一起，可真是天造地设的一对！” 

他的故事让一些好事之徒蠢蠢欲动，他们试图跟踪这位先生，想一窥故事里的美人的真容。却被从天而降的警探给逮住并扭送到了警署。

“你在外面可是招惹了什么人？我最近总是见不三不四的人跟踪你。” 沙威问道。

然后沙威以保护冉阿让安全的理由搬进了普吕梅街的这座老宅。

这无聊的谣言意外地给冉阿让带来了好运。


	16. Chapter 16

冉阿让从来没有奢望过这一切，但上帝却硬把幸福强塞进了他手里。他现在感觉他有一个家了。

沙威不想让自己显得是白吃白住在这里，如果有机会的话，他便下厨做两个人的晚餐。

沙威第一次下厨的时候冉阿让感到非常惊讶，他无法将侦察员的形象跟厨房联系起来。但当他吃到沙威做的饭时，才发现那简直就是沙威人格的完美映射：味道寡淡，难以下咽。

而沙威对他的厨艺却给予了相当高的评价，他津津有味地吃着冉阿让的烧土豆：“没想到你的厨艺这么好。” 这好比一个瞎子赞美一个独眼的视力。

在那些安静而又潮湿的晚上，冉阿让伏案处理着他的稿子。而沙威也会坐在一边愁眉苦脸地读一些他不得不读的书。

冉阿让有时候安静地看着沙威享受地闻鼻烟。然后沙威开心地将鼻烟盒推给他: “ 你不来一点吗？我认为这一点点乐子是可以有的。” 冉阿让感觉这是沙威最像一个人的时候，当然这得排除掉晚上沙威在他怀里低声啜泣的时候，他又在心里补充道。

沙威会跟他讲一些他手中的案子，沙威眉飞色舞地描述着整个案子的经过，惟妙惟肖地模仿着那些罪犯的窘态。冉阿让发现沙威虽然厌恶戏剧，自己却颇有这方面的天赋，这或许得益于他那一点波西米亚人的血统。 倘若沙威能拉下脸来去江湖上卖艺，他说不定能大获成功。

沙威总会认真地问冉阿让：“如果你是那个罪犯，你会怎么做？”

冉阿让苦笑着想，对方完全把自己当成一名犯罪大师了。

沙威很乐意跟冉阿让聊天，他从前极其厌恶马德兰先生的说教，因为对方总是试图将自己的观点灌输给他。但现在他和冉阿让只是随意地讨论，冉阿让的话有时候将他的思考引入到一个前所未有的角度，这让他不禁去重新看待一些他理所当然接受的事实。但很多时候他也认为对方的想法是完全扭曲不可接受的。他们因此展开激烈地争吵，沙威多是理论不过冉阿让。他最后只好抿紧嘴唇，将胳膊交叉在胸前，瞪着冉阿让，表现出一副决不妥协的态度。冉阿让只好微笑地低头吻他，这是冉阿让表达和解的一种方式。

沙威还会跟他抱怨工作上的事。

“现在的年轻人真是越来越不像话了。今天一个油头粉面的小子来报案，说有群歹徒计划打劫他未婚妻的父亲。我给了他两把枪，叫他潜入隔壁房间，给我做个接应。我没让他去瞄准那些歹徒，他只需要朝天开枪给我一个提示，我便进去将那伙罪犯一网打尽。可这么简单的任务那小子也完成不了，竟给吓得溜掉了。也不管他准岳父的死活。我要是有个女儿，绝不会让她嫁给这样的孽种！”

冉阿让眼前则浮现出沙威带小孩的场景。一个女儿！多么美妙的事情！

他们两人依旧坚守着白天绝不见面的原则，但他们开始在夜深人静的时候出去散步。选择的也是那些鲜有人走的小巷，可这也增加了遇到罪犯的几率。他们有时候会恰好撞见那些准备爬进别人家的小偷，或者一些发生在拐角处的抢劫。这个时候沙威就会扔下他去追捕那些罪犯，当场将对方扭送到警署去。

就算是在这些没有人的街巷上，沙威也会跟他保持一点距离。但他们有时候走累了会坐在同一张长椅上歇息。沙威端正地坐在椅子上，双手放在自己的大腿上。而在这个时候冉阿让会轻轻地握住对方的手，沙威并没有拒绝，任凭他握着。

在这万籁俱寂的深夜，漫天繁星之下。冉阿让感觉他离他最终的幸福只有一步之遥。

政府的那套Alpha Omega的说辞越来越难诓骗到人了。越来越多的人起来抗议，向政府施压，迫使政府做出让步来。有风声透露，再没过多久，政府就不得不放宽许多有关Omega的政策，例如合法获得抑制剂的权利，自由工作的权利以及婚姻自主权。如果法律真的允许了话，他一定会向沙威求婚。从目前来看，沙威并不讨厌他的陪伴。对于他一些过分亲昵热烈的举动，对方也从来没有流露出反感厌恶的情绪。说不定沙威就答应了他的求婚呢。

冉阿让忍不住去想象沙威挽着他的手去卢森堡公园散步的场景，他们会一起去咖啡馆，晚上他会带沙威去听那些沙威痛恨的歌剧。他一定会花一大笔钱去布置他们的新房，不管沙威怎样皱眉头冷嘲热讽也阻止不了。他们会像天底下任何一对普通的情侣那样。或许有那么一天呢，冉阿让想。

冉阿让感觉自己生活在轻飘飘似梦似幻的幸福之中。


	17. Chapter 17

深夜的惊醒往往带来一天中最清醒的片刻，小睡斩断了白天的臆想。在清冽而又悲哀的月光下，人们不自觉地采取一种更加谨慎，实际的思考方式。

这正是冉阿让此时的状态。他盯着天花板，沉郁地想着。他竟然会幻想法律有同意他们的那一天。他难道还没有看够法律那出尔反尔的嘴脸吗。它假装低头表示臣服，却只是等着下一刻猛地跳起来咬住对方的脖子。什么放宽政策，那不过是一些哄骗那些热血而冲动的青年们的谎话罢了。他竟然也脑子发热相信了那些鬼话？

他差点忘记了他还是一名罪犯，他连走到阳光下的资格都没有。

况且沙威仅仅是为了能够继续工作才答应这些的。沙威不得不待在他的身边，忍受着他趁机对他做的一切。

想到这里，冉阿让坐起身来，看着旁边熟睡的沙威，用手轻轻描摹这那张轮廓分明的脸。

沉睡中的沙威轻松得像个孩子，就连他白天总是微微皱起的眉头也在此刻完全舒展开来了。只有那些对自己行事不疑，问心无愧的人才能拥有这样好的睡眠。他所信仰的法律是公正无私的，而冉阿让给他指出的这一条路也同样是光明正大的。沙威因此相信自己一直走在一条笔直的正道上，这是他全部的幸福来源。

可冉阿让却看清了法律这个道貌岸然的婊子所玩弄的文字游戏，它如何将天平倾向那些有权有势的老爷而将这些Omega逼入绝境的。他也使了另一个花招作为回敬。他有意识地将沙威拖进了某个可怕的罪行之中了。

沙威把事情看得很单纯，法律明令禁止了不可以私自进行抑制剂的交易，沙威就绝对不以身试法。而法律并没有对Omega的私生活做出过多的规定。在它看来它已经收走了他们的抑制剂，夺走了他们的婚姻自主权，也相当于收走了他们对自己身体的控制权。他们在Alpha面前就是待宰的羔羊。那些上层的Alpha可以像挑选商品一样的选择心仪的Omega。而那些下层的Alpha, 他们胆敢私自标记Omega，有严酷的法律来惩罚他们。法律认为它已经牢牢地将这些Omega掌控在了它的手上。却没想到让冉阿让钻了空子。

冉阿让明白，法律做的一切无疑是要让这些Omega成为那些贵族的所有物。他和沙威的行为是对法律赤裸裸的挑衅。他不敢想象如果其他人知道了他们的关系会怎么样，像沙威这样一个受人尊敬的警官却跟一个罪犯私通。这种事情一旦曝光，会让沙威身败名裂。他更不敢想象沙威意识到真相后的反应，沙威肯定会对他恨之入骨。最可怕的是，这将导致沙威整个世界观的崩塌。沙威到时候会怎样审判自己这个共犯呢？冉阿让想到之前的那个不安的梦。他不禁打了一个寒颤。

“宽恕我吧，老天爷！”他在心中大叫道。“我已经拥有够多的了，可我却仍然不知道满足。我已经在夜晚占有他了，可我还期望他的白天也属于我！我是一个有罪的人，我应该谨慎地待在阴影中，小心地保护着他，尽我所能得保持他灵魂的纯洁性。除此之外，我不能够要求其他的了。”他将沙威紧紧地抱住，像是要努力抓住消纵即逝的幸福。


	18. Chapter 18

日子就这样继续下去了，他们白天像毫无关系的两个人一样各自过着各自的人生。而晚上则在这所老宅里，一起吃饭，聊天，做爱，早上在同一张床上醒来。

之前的那些蠢蠢欲动已经在冉阿让心中消弭了，他进入了一种无所求的幸福状态。他已经发誓像这样默默保护沙威一生，那也将是非常幸福的一生了。

一天沙威带着明显愉悦的心情回到了家中，冉阿让猜他一定是破了某个棘手的案子。

可是在吃饭的时候沙威猝不及防地说：“有消息说他们又要重新开始向Omega发抑制剂了。”

冉阿让感觉有谁突然对着他胸口狠狠地敲了一下，他抬起头问：“真的吗？”

“还没有确切的消息。我也只是听到了一点点风声。但这可能性很大，不是吗？他们之前的那个决策本身就是没有道理的。” 沙威说。

冉阿让想牵扯出一个笑容，可他做不到。不过沙威并没有注意，他正专心致志享用着晚餐，沉浸在自己的喜悦之中。

冉阿让恐惧地想到：“他马上就要失去沙威了。” 

沙威订了报纸，他想第一时间就知道这个消息。

报纸是给送到巴比伦街的那道门上的邮箱里的。沙威早上离开的时候报纸还没有来。这就让冉阿让活活地遭受了许多折磨。他每天一早起来，便专注于手中的工作，努力不去想那件事。可熬到了下午，他终于着魔似的跑过那条小巷，捡起当天的报纸。回到家后，他心惊胆战地打开报纸，仿佛是在读自己的判决书，当他搜索了每一个角落都没有找到有关的消息的时候，他长吁了一口气。然后他将报纸按原样叠好放在桌子上。

而沙威回家后的第一件事情就是拿起报纸，急切地搜寻着。冉阿让假装在写他的稿子，却时时刻刻关注着对方的反应。沙威的表情果然如他所料地从满怀期望到失望。然后沙威重重地将报纸扔在桌子上。冉阿让装出一副若无其事的样子，可内心却是开心的。晚上他抱着沙威，像是一个逃过一劫的犯人。

可命运并没有放过他，它给这个可怜的人判了缓刑。现在时间到了，它就又找上门来了。

冉阿让终于读到了那则让他害怕的消息。它提到了议会正在讨论恢复发放抑制剂的问题。

他已经没有心情再把报纸折回去了，他将报纸扔在桌子上。等晚上沙威回来的时候，他指给他看：“你的消息来了。” 沙威拿起报纸仔仔细细读了几篇，满意地说：“我就说会这样。” 

虽然消息只是说尚在讨论，但在沙威看来，这已经基本是定论了。

晚上吃饭的时候沙威提到他应该搬回去住，“我是怎么就住进来了，我不记得了。”沙威疑惑地说。

沙威连带着他的东西一起搬出去了。他本身就没有多少物品，但冉阿让却感觉房子空了一大半，整个房子又回复到了那种萧条破败的氛围中去了。

他也回到了他一开始的生活，在没有沙威的日子里喝一点水罐里的水，啃一块干面包就解决了一顿。但有时候他会习惯性地做了两人的晚餐，然后看着晚餐发愣。

沙威有时候也会忘记这一点，他会下意识地走到冉阿让门口，才恍然记得这不是该见面的日子。又折返回去。冉阿让装作不知道这一切，却在窗口默默地看着沙威的背影消失在小巷中。

就连他们见面的时候话也少了，不知道沙威是否察觉到了某种奇怪的氛围凝结在空气中，他也不再主动跟冉阿让分享一些工作上的事情了。

而他们之间的性爱也变得沉默而凶猛，冉阿让的亲吻变成了某种疯狂的啃噬，他压住沙威，狠狠地进出着对方的身体。而对方却只是一如既往地顺从而又沉默地承受着。

而在晚上，当他搂着沙威的时候，一个声音用充满诱惑的口吻劝告道：“你现在就可以标记他，他就是你的了。这的确是违背他意愿的，但是他会习惯和屈服的，你最终会成为他的一切。在早餐的时候他会安静地坐在你的腿上，听你给他念一段报纸，你跟他讨论起报纸上的内容，他会小声驳斥你的观点，但那不会引起大的冲突，他再也不会因为跟你意见相左而大发雷霆了。你是他的Alpha,你对他拥有着精神和肉体上的双重控制权。他甚至会为你生孩子。他们说Omega不适合教育孩子，去他们的吧，你就偏要沙威养大你们的孩子。”

至于法律，他不害怕法律，他有的是力气和计谋。他会保护好沙威的。他们可以像芳汀那样逃到国外，开始新的生活。

可是另一个声音却在说：“不，你得到的不是沙威，而仅仅是一个残缺的复制品。难道人会因为喜爱一个瓷器，而将其砸碎收入囊中吗？”

他无法想象一个脱离了法律失去了信仰的沙威。他发誓过要守护沙威这种灵魂上的纯洁性和完整性的。他之前不是一直在恐惧着他们的罪行暴露吗？被他人或者被沙威自己发现吗？现在好了，沙威终于可以离开他这个卑鄙的Alpha，回到光明的正义的怀抱之中了。沙威终于可以从那个可怕的罪的阴影之中摆脱出来了。

他会重新回归他之前的生活中去了，白天成为法律毫不留情的代言人，晚上则享受着这种问心无愧的生活所带来的无梦的沉睡。他身边再没有冉阿让的位置了。

他们的关系又回到了一开始，他所能够拥有的只是躲在街角远远地看上对方一眼罢了。其实他当初对这样的一瞥已经深感满足了啊。可上帝为什么要把沙威推给他呢？为什么让他饱尝了这么多美妙的幸福后再突然把这一切又给收走呢。

不！像原来那样也是不行的！冉阿让猛地想到，他甚至都不应该待在巴黎。他依旧还是一个逃犯。追捕他是沙威的职责。沙威相信自己是冷酷，无坚不摧的，是法律最趁手的一件武器。可冉阿让却看到了他的弱点，沙威依旧是会被感动的，良心终究束缚住了他的脚步。而他的性格中也有耿直的一面，使他无法狠下心去追捕一位有恩于他的人。可这和他一贯信奉的教条是相悖的。到时候冉阿让如果依旧赖在巴黎，则是将沙威逼近艰难的抉择之中。沙威到底是逮捕他还是不逮捕他呢？他怎么能忍受沙威的灵魂受这样的折磨？ 

唯一的选择就是开始新的逃亡，那他跟沙威的关系也就彻底的断了。在此后的每一天，他都将一个人在一个陌生的地方醒来，却得不到沙威的任何消息，或许沙威此刻正遭人暗算倒在某个无人的角落。他将一直受着这种可怕的胡思乱想的折磨。他将在孤独和惴惴不安中度过他的余生。

冉阿让想到那些失去了自己的Omega的孤独Alpha,他们终身都无法再融入人群。这大概就是他的命运了。他已经彻底地失去了他的所爱了。

他残缺的心脏中的最后一块也被挖走了。

沙威无意间看见了冉阿让摊在桌子上的不同的地图，上面做了许多标记和批注。

“你要离开巴黎了吗？” 沙威深感震惊。

“等你有了抑制剂就不会再需要我了，我在巴黎也住的够久了。我感觉是时候去体验一下新的生活 。”冉阿让故作轻松地说。

而沙威却沉默地没有说一句话。

TBC  
鲨鲨这个穿上裤子就不认人的坏蛋！马上就可以虐他了！然后就可以完结了哈哈哈。


	19. Chapter 19

议会讨论是否恢复发放抑制剂的时间到了。沙威准时到达了会场。他在旁听席上看见了警署的一位同僚。这位同僚对Omega有一种病态的迷恋，但自己却只是一个Beta，因此对Omega抱有强烈的敌意。而他一直误认为沙威是自己忠实的战友，总是在沙威面前用一种猥琐的语气谈论着Omega。沙威每次都不动声色地听着，但在心中早已经用他那根警棍将对方痛殴无数下了。那位先生向沙威点点头，他毫不意外像沙威这种痛恨Omega的Beta会来旁听。

辩论开始了，前几位辩论者发挥都并不出众。他们的观点都模棱两可，含含糊糊。而内容上则是在宗教或道德上做文章，毫无说服力。听众们都兴致缺缺。

最后一位辩论者上台了，他一上台就表明了自己的立场：他认为政府应该完全限制抑制剂的发放，甚至连修道院那样的地方也不应该接收Omega。政府还应该加强Omega的管理和登记,在他们刚成年的时候就将他们介绍给合适的上层Alpha。 

沙威坐直了身子，他将胳膊交叉在胸前。他倒是要听听这位先生能提出什么高见来。

他开始还是重复那一套Omega天生不足的说辞：Omega没有完整和独立的人格。他们的愚蠢与短视都让他们无力承担任何社会职责。

但是他分外强调了一点，那就是Omega的淫欲。他指出Omega犯的所有罪都跟他们淫荡的本性有关系。他们愿意做任何事来满足自己那点小小的欲望。同时Omega很容易在精神上被跟他们存在肉体关系的另一方所控制，即便一开始他们是被强迫的。这就是为什么Alpha能通过强制标记而让Omega臣服于他们。

那一段用词迎合了听众们的某种阴暗的心理，旁观席上传来了低低的笑声。而沙威气得咬紧了嘴唇。

辩论者终于摆出了他的证据，那是一个真实的案子。涉案的Omega是一位公职人员，他利用他从政府那儿领取到的抑制剂逃脱了与Alpha结合的义务。可他并没有洁身自好，反而偷偷和自己手下的一位Beta私通。那位可怜的下属不过是利用职务之便，挪用了一些公家的小钱。这位上级发现了这事，便要挟他做自己的情人。这种卑鄙的事情持续了好几年，经人举报才得以曝光。这是一个Omega所能犯下的最不堪的罪行。

在法庭上，那位正直的先生很快就承认了，他被Omega迷惑了，同时对方还握有他的把柄。而那位Omega却抵死狡辩说这是一段两厢情愿的关系，他对这个Beta的爱是真心的。他或许真是这样认为的，Omega总是容易在情感上依附于对方。

沙威此时脸色已经完全变了，他几乎是抓着椅子的扶手才没有倒下去。他不知道他是怎么熬到最后的。辩论终于结束了，旁听席上爆发出市民们的掌声和欢呼声，混杂着一些年轻人的怒吼。沙威机械地站起来，朝门口走去。

他那位同僚向他走来，得意地说：“这太精彩了，有理有据不是吗？这些Omega翻不了身了。”沙威没有搭理他，面无表情地离开了会场。

沙威的心灵遭受了极大的震动。

多么可笑，他一直以为自己光明磊落，行事无可指摘。可他早就一口咬下了撒旦递过来的苹果。

“一个Omega所能犯下的最不堪的罪。” “Omega不可能摆脱他们下流的需求，为了自身那点小小的要求，他们什么手段都使得出来。” “竟然利用职责之便，强迫一名纯洁高尚的先生与他行那苟且之事。” 每一句话都直戳沙威的要害，让他冷汗泠泠。

“软弱的Omega。” 侦察员失神地看向远方，低声嗫嚅。他一辈子都在逃离这个诅咒，他以为他逃得够远了，却反而一头扎进魔鬼的怀抱。 

他是什么时候偏离轨道的呢？在他跑去向冉阿让抱怨政府收走了他的抑制剂并欣然接受了对方的“帮助” 的时候吗？不，在那之前就有。在巴黎，冉阿让放走他的那个晚上之后，叛逆的种子就悄悄地在他心中生根发芽，他的心境就逐步扭曲了。

在他眼中，法律那光洁平整的表面出现了一道裂痕。除了秩序，他看到了冉阿让称为良心的东西。法律在他心目中依旧是公正无私的，几乎完美。但他开始承认法律也有考虑不到的特殊情况。他也就擅自用自己的判断去做一些小小的修正。他模模糊糊地感觉到对冉阿让的惩罚并不是完全公正的。但他并没有公然违抗法律，他并没有直截了当地对上司说：“冉阿让是无罪的。” 也没有亲自从牢里把对方解救出来。他所做的只是稍微放慢了自己紧追对方的脚步，悄悄收回伸向对方的手，让对方从他的指尖溜掉。

一切都是暗地里，谁也不知道的情况下进行的。他几乎骗过了自己。但也就在那个时候， 他和法律之间开始隔着一团雾气一般难以看穿的东西。

这种分歧是不会点到为止的。他越是回溯过去，想到冉阿让在滨海蒙特勒伊的各种事迹，商马弟事件，他就越觉得冉阿让是无辜的，伟大的。他甚至开始按对方的思考方式想问题，他渐渐觉得芳汀和她的Alpha的结合好像也并不是十恶不赦的。而他又想到自己，又愈发觉得自己在各种方面都受到了不公正的对待。他把他那双总是内省的眼睛转去审视法律和社会。所以当他得知政府不再发放抑制剂了，他第一反应不是反省自己的罪孽，而是感到愤怒和委屈。

他干了一件糟糕得不能再糟糕的事情，他竟然跑去向冉阿让抱怨。这是他对法律的一次明显的背叛。如果说之前他的那些叛逆的念头都是躲在暗处的，藏在心里的。而这一次他是实实在在地留下了把柄：他和一位逃犯见了面，却选择不逮捕对方。当时他还在心里赌气呢，“管他的，这个社会不需要一位Omega为它捉犯人。” 

而冉阿让提出用那种方法去蒙骗法律的时候，他答应了。他在此时已经彻底堕入了地狱。他自己还不知道呢，在他看来他选择不捉拿冉阿让，是出于他自己道德上的判断。而他是为了保住自己的职位而接受对方的帮助的。他之前并没有思考过这两者之间的关联。而他现在看明白了，他不知不觉中做了一场非法的交易。一个警官包庇了一位逃犯，作为报答，这位逃犯便留下来，满足他放荡的需求。

表面上是冉阿让提出来的，可难道他在之前就没有想到这种可能性吗？他有没有说什么话，做什么向对方施压呢？让对方认为必须接受这笔交易，才能逃脱法律的惩罚。沙威他是不是暗地里就被他内心的淫欲给唆使着犯下了这种罪呢？

同时，他也看不清他之前所做的事情了。他一步步放走冉阿让，真是因为对方高尚的品德吗，还是因为他接受了那种肮脏的贿赂呢？ 

沙威仔细地回忆着过去，他想否认，他发誓他当时真没有这样想过。但心中有一个声音质问道：“ 那你敢承认你对这位Alpha 没有任何情感上的依赖，敢承认你没有沉迷于这种肉体上的快乐吗？” 

沙威哑口无言了，他无法再欺骗自己了，是的，这一切根本就不是为了抑制信息素。他和冉阿让做爱的次数明显多于需要，而且其中夹杂着许多不必要的动作。他表面上是被动地接受，可却是实实在在地享受其中。而且他也不得不承认，他爱冉阿让。就算在其他时间，他也想待在这个Alpha身边，和对方保持一种亲密的关系。

一旦他承认了这一点，他就完了。他已经被拷上了枷锁，再无脱罪的可能性了。他无法证明他没有让这种情感渗透到他之前所做的决定之中。

这就是冉阿让的目的吗？这个狡猾的Alpha? 表面上一副温和，高尚的样子，却悄悄给他套上了铁链，将他吃得死死的？

不！冉阿让是无辜的！ 沙威在心中反驳道。冉阿让并没有阴谋，他只是出于一种恶劣的好心。 他是真心诚意地想帮助沙威，就像他当初不遗余力地帮助芳汀一样。这个Alpha总是对这些罪孽深重的Omega怀着一种深切的同情，像一位在冬天把蛇捂在怀里的农夫。

如果冉阿让并不是因为被要挟而留在他身边的，那交易的说法自然就不成立。他沙威的罪名能够被洗清吗？并不会，这跟冉阿让的态度无关。 这一切都是他一个人的错，他错在爱上了对方。这是一种多么可怕的情感，他本应该是法律的一件没有感情的武器的。

同时他也意识到，这并不是什么罕见的事情。沉迷于爱情和欲望，依附于跟自己有肉体关系的另一方，这基本上是每一个Omega都无法避免的诱惑。当他领悟到这一点，他有可能战胜这种诱惑吗？ 

沙威做不到，他对冉阿让的爱是无法醒悟不可撤销的。执迷不悟的Omega, 明知道这一切是错的，却依旧不愿意抬头去听听天堂的感召。他当时因为芳汀的这种态度怒不可遏，可轮到他自己的时候，他却也变得软弱了。

法律早就看清楚了这一点，所以才禁止他们担任社会职责。可他还不理解，他还误以为是法律错了，他竟然还觉得自己有理由愚弄法律。

法律的形象在他心中再一次伟大完美了起来，再一次散发出了威严耀眼的光。而这一次，这光芒却让他万分痛苦，如同一个沾到圣水的魔鬼。

沙威悔恨地跪倒在法律面前，愿意接受法律的任何公正的审判和惩罚。

可是他猛地想到，如果他现在就去自首，交代出他所有的罪行，则必然会牵涉到冉阿让。他同时需要将冉阿让交给法律，这一点他无论如何都做不到。

那除此之外只有另一条路可以走，沙威想到了死。放弃掉最后忏悔和告解的机会。在背叛法律的同时，也背叛天主，忍受地狱的烈火永世不得翻身。

可这样做得到了一个结果，那就是冉阿让的自由。

这个Alpha永远都是考虑别人太多，为自己考虑得太少。他总是会把另一方置于弱势的地位，而认为有必要牺牲自己去成全对方。就像他当初宁愿放弃市长的权利和自由的身份去拯救商马弟一样。这是一种伟大而残酷的善良，它竟让沙威有时候误以为冉阿让爱他。

而在他死之后，冉阿让终于可以为自己而活了。没有他这个纠缠不休的侦察员，也不会有其他人会去找冉阿让的麻烦。冉阿让可以去任何他想去的地方，沙威想到了他在冉阿让桌子上看到的那一堆地图册。

沙威开始觉得他并不是白白去死，他用他的死亡换来了冉阿让的幸福和自由。想到这一点，沙威竟然在绝望之中品位到了一丝愉悦和满足。


	20. Chapter 20

沙威一边想，一边漫无目的地走着。他眼前突然出现了一道紧锁的铁栏门，他才惊觉他竟然不知不觉走到了普吕梅街。这一切决定得太快，他还是渴望再去见冉阿让最后一面，沙威软弱地想。

冉阿让并不在家，这不是他们约定的时间。沙威口袋里有一把房门的钥匙，但他认为自己已经没有资格私自闯入对方的家了。他便坐在门口的石阶上。

冉阿让迟迟没有出现，沙威并不着急，他想地狱是能够等上这么一会儿的。他最后一次品味着这股熟悉的氛围。这是他一生中所待过的最接近家的地方，在这个古旧的老宅中，他和冉阿让度过了许许多多快乐的时光。而眼前这个杂草丛生的院子，冉阿让曾经规划要开辟出一片菜园。“你想种些什么？”冉阿让问他，对方总是将自己安排进未来的计划中。他能够允许带着这份记忆入地狱吗？

等夕阳的余晖全部被黑暗所吞噬，冉阿让终于回来了。

冉阿让没有预料到沙威突然地造访，吃了一惊。可他并没有问沙威来这儿的理由，只是打开了门，问沙威： “你怎么不进去？” 

沙威本想拒绝，他本打算在门口把事情给讲清楚的，但他还是跟着对方进了屋子。

进了房间后，他仿佛忘记了自己要说什么。而冉阿让也没有说话，两个人就这样僵立在房间的两端，望着彼此。

“我今天去了议会，他们通过了议题。我们不用再见面了。”沙威终于打破了僵局，说了出来。

冉阿让只是沉默地看着他，脸上读不出任何反应。

沙威终于又硬生生地挤出了一句：“你最好现在就离开巴黎！“

可对方依旧保持着古怪的沉默。

沙威感到一阵焦躁，他冲到冉阿让跟前。“你到底听见没有？！”

可不等对方回答，沙威却一把勾住了对方的脖子，凑过去狠狠地吻上了对方。这是他第二次主动吻冉阿让，但这跟多年前在市长办公室那个机械程式化的吻不同，这是实实在在的深吻，他将冉阿让抵在墙上，粗暴地碾压着对方的嘴唇，掠夺着对方嘴里的空气。

他松开冉阿让，抬头看着对方，露出了溺水者般绝望的眼神。沙威又再一次吻了上去，当冉阿让以为他要永远这样吻下去的时候，沙威结束了这个吻。他不再看对方，而是缓缓地跪在冉阿让的两腿之间，解开对方的裤子，含住了对方的性器。

冉阿让明显被这个举动给震住了，他曾经为沙威做过几次，但终究因为对方太过激烈的反应而作罢，这个举动超过了侦察员的承受范围。可他现在感受到对方温暖的口腔逐渐包裹住了他的性器，而比这种触感更加震撼的是其现实上的意义。沙威垂下眼睑，认真地舔舐着。可是侦察员的技术真是比他的厨艺还要糟糕，冉阿让感觉自己在天堂和地狱之间周旋。他终于忍不住按住沙威的头，动了起来。而沙威乖乖地仰着头承受着他的蹂躏。即便是在最下流狂野的梦里，冉阿让都不敢这么想，但沙威现在却真实地跪在他前面，双手不自觉地紧抓着他的大腿。他在最后关头退了出来，却依旧射在了侦察员的脸上。

他扶起对方，用手擦掉对方脸上的精液，摩挲着对方因为过度使用而略微红肿的唇。沙威看着他，眼神中透露出一股挑衅而又颓废的味道。他将沙威抱进卧室，而沙威主动跨坐到他的腰间，再一次用身体接纳了他。沙威闭着眼，仰起头，扭动着腰，让对方的性器压过自己的敏感点，情欲很快在他脸上晕开。而冉阿让的呼吸也变得越来越粗重，他将沙威圈进自己的怀里，轻柔地吻着对方。而沙威则紧追着冉阿让的嘴，用粗暴的吻予以还击。他像一只发狂的山猫，咬着挠着对方。而冉阿让则一直紧紧地抱着他。

沙威的疯狂渐渐平息了，他终于疲惫地缩在冉阿让的怀里。冉阿让没有问起他今天的异样，沙威也不想解释。

或许很多年后冉阿让会偶然想到那位早已死去的侦察员，他只是会淡淡地说:“他因为某些事情发了疯，死掉了。我最后一次见他的时候，他神志已经不太正常了。” 

等沙威感觉可以动了，他最后一次亲了亲冉阿让。他爱这个Alpha, 沙威心里想，但他不得不上路了。他身上残留着对方的体温，也许就感受不到塞纳河的冰冷了。

“我得走了。”沙威准备起身。可他动不了，对方紧紧地禁锢住了他。

冉阿让用一种平静但是深不可测的目光看着他。

一种本能的危机感弥漫开来，沙威挣扎起来。可他敌不过冉阿让，冉阿让将他脸朝下的压在了床上，不顾他意愿地从背后狠狠地插了进去，一直顶到最深处。同时咬住他的腺体，他感受到对方锋利的牙齿穿过了自己的腺体。沙威难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

冉阿让竟然在这个时候标记了他。

“好了，刚才你说你要去哪儿？” 冉阿让松开他，低声问道。

沙威尚未从这突然的变故中清醒过来，他感受到身体发生着剧烈的变化。

“我今天也去了议会。他们根本就没有通过抑制剂。你为什么要骗我？”冉阿让继续问道。

“我当时到处都找不到你，我都快疯了，我害怕你已经去寻了短见，我最终是晚了一步。当我看见你出现在这儿的时候，我就已经打定主意。我绝对不会再放过你了。” 

“好了，你现在可以继续去做你的决定了。你依旧要去寻死的话，我也不会拦着你。但是我爱你，你知道缔结后一方的死亡对另一方意味着什么。那我也活不了，我会追随你到地狱的。你要继续做侦察员我也会支持你。逃跑也可以。但我绝对不会把你交给法庭，我忍受不了他们会对你做的一切。”

他表面是给了沙威足够的选择权，但他知道沙威为了他是不会去寻死的了。他将沙威困住这痛苦的人间了。

他紧紧从后面抱住沙威，亲吻着对方。“所以你打算怎么办。” 

沙威呆呆地趴在床上，他没有力气回答。他在冉阿让的怀抱里，软弱地哭了起来。


	21. Chapter 21

沙威回到家的时候已经很晚了，冉阿让依旧坐在他的书桌前。

“你回来了。” 冉阿让抬头笑着对他说。

“抱歉有一个案子需要处理。” 沙威道歉道，他知道冉阿让在等他。

“看来他们对缔结的观点至少有一点是错误的，到现在我在你心中的分量还是没有超过你的工作。” 冉阿让开玩笑地抱怨道。

“可我现在是你的了。” 沙威走到他面前，将手搭在他的肩上。

“是啊，看我从他们那儿抢来了什么。”他一把搂住对方的腰，而沙威一下没有掌握住平衡，便摔进了冉阿让的怀里。

沙威的衣服有很高的立领，遮住了整个脖子，掩盖了标记留下的痕迹。冉阿让解开了沙威衣服在颈后的那颗扣子，暴露出对方的腺体。他凑近能闻到淡淡的信息素的味道，气味已经改变了，宣告这个Omega已经是他的了。冉阿让内心充满了满足。

“我爱你。” 冉阿让亲了亲沙威的侧脸，深情地说道。沙威有一次无意间透露，他以为冉阿让留下来只是为了帮助他。在此之后，冉阿让总是一有机会便向沙威表白。但他同时惊讶他在沙威心中的形象竟然这么正直，特别是在他对沙威做了那么多糟糕的事情之后。他想他也许低估了侦察员的承受能力。

沙威尴尬地想要从冉阿让的怀里挣脱开来，他还不习惯在日常生活中跟冉阿让保持如此亲密的关系，他之前向地狱借来的胆已经没了，他得比标记之前还要羞涩。

冉阿让没有放开他。

“你从来没有主动坐在我腿上了。除了在市长办公室的那一次。” 冉阿让说。“一想到当时的对象不是我也可以，我就很难过。想到你也许就这样傻乎乎地把自己送给了其他的Alpha, 我就很后怕。” 

沙威羞愧地警告道： “你不要再提那件事情了。那那种情况是不可能发生的！” 

“那这么说非我不可了?原来你当时就喜欢上了我。”

“当然不！说实话我当时特别讨厌你，如果不是因为我对上级过于敬重的话，说不定我会忍不住拿警棍敲碎你的头。” 沙威老老实实地回答。

“你就不能说一些让我开心的话。”

冉阿让吻了吻沙威，双手去解对方的衣服。可沙威却躲开了，“我今天还不想做。” 沙威吞吞吐吐地说，心虚地不去看冉阿让。

一个月前的标记确实成功阻止了沙威寻死，但却没能够将沙威从过去的阴影中解救出来。没有了之前冠冕堂皇的幌子之后，性爱所带来的强烈快感让侦察员充满了罪恶感。沙威便尽可能地逃避，除非发情期迫使他不得不去求对方的时候。

冉阿让本想耐心等待沙威自己想通的，但侦察员真是超乎常人的固执和克制。冉阿让意识到他必须采取行动了。

“好的。那我就吻吻你，在你主动要求之前，我是不会动手的。” 冉阿让保证道。

沙威松了一口气，安静地等待着对方的吻。

冉阿让并没有吻他的唇，而是轻轻地吻上沙威的耳尖。沙威抖了抖，不用抬头看，冉阿让都知道对方脸红了。他顺着对方的下颌线一路吻下去，然后他伸出舌头轻轻扫过沙威的腺体。被标记后的腺体特别敏感，沙威慌忙地想要躲闪。但冉阿让根本不给他机会，而是用手圈住他，将嘴压了上去。冉阿让变换着用舌头舔弄着对方的腺体，用嘴唇擦过或是拿牙齿轻轻地咬住。而沙威仰着头，呼吸急促，已经说不出话来了。

颤栗感自脊椎底升起，直窜进大脑里。而血液却向下体流去。衣服紧紧包裹着他燥热的身体，裹得他几乎要窒息。他感到他的性器已经抬起来抵在了裤子上，而后面也空虚得难受。他在冉阿让腿上难耐地扭动起来，试图缓解痛苦。而冉阿让却不为所动，依旧不放开他的腺体。

“你给我住手！” 沙威好不容易挤出一句话。

“按你要求的，我没有动手。” 冉阿让摊开双手，以示清白。

沙威终于明白他进入了冉阿让的圈套，他的整个情欲已经被挑起来了，而他还要反过来求冉阿让帮他释放。

“你动手吧。” 沙威投降了。

冉阿让发出得逞的低笑，他一只手环住沙威的腰，另一只手伸向沙威的下体，隔着布料套弄着对方的性器。沙威根本经不起粗糙的布料的摩擦，射在了裤子里面。而属于Omega的另一种液体也流到了大腿上，搞得裤子更加狼藉。

“你弄脏了我的制服！” 沙威气得发抖，他知道冉阿让是故意的。

而且他不是要冉阿让隔靴搔痒地摸他，他需要对方进入他。

冉阿让察觉到他的心情，对他说：“ 你吻吻我，我就帮你。” 他今天逗弄沙威已经够多了，他不敢再提过分的要求。他害怕等沙威恢复力气后会把他从床上踢下去。

沙威羞愤地吻住了他。

冉阿让就在椅子上要了对方，他不得不感谢前房主给他留了一把结实的椅子。

冉阿让现在抱住赤裸的沙威，而沙威把脸转到一边，生着闷气。沙威一直都很爱护他的制服，可现在却像一堆破布一样扔在他的脚下。沙威感觉冉阿让用这种无耻的方式亵渎了法律。

可他却从中感觉到一种背德的快感， 这个Alpha总是让他一次又一次地放弃自己的底线，接受一些他原来想都不敢想的事情。

他为了冉阿让背叛了法律。表面上看，他现在还忠心耿耿地侍奉着法律，履行着公职。但是他明白在法律面前有一条清晰的界限，只能够选择这边或那边。他已经迈过了那道可怕的线，成为了法律的敌人。法律迟早会发现他这个叛徒的，那势必逼迫沙威用更加坚决更加强硬的态度来对抗法律。

他还不确定他那时候会怎么面对。沙威将一只手放在桌子上，轻轻地敲击着桌面。

同时他并不是毫无痛苦地跟过去决裂的，这种决裂在他心中撕开了一道巨大的伤口，形成了一个黑暗的深渊。他的价值体系，他对自己的认知都崩塌了。他甚至不知道他是否还有资格去追捕其他的犯人。

像是感受到他心中的不安似的，冉阿让抓住了他的这只手，轻轻地摩挲着。

他明白冉阿让他心里有他自己的原则，那是一种不同于法律但却坚定清晰的秩序。他看得清一些沙威尚未看清的道路。同时，冉阿让也看到了沙威心中的那个深渊，他会紧紧抓住沙威的手，不让对方被深渊给吞没。

想到这里，沙威稍微心安地闭上了眼睛。

END

小警察还有好长的路要走 ，让叔一定要悠着点。  
以及有什么几十年的老椅子能够接受这样的折磨啊！！我对不起这把可怜的小椅子！


End file.
